


When two worlds collide

by Rosmir



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Mistakes, Winter, direwolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosmir/pseuds/Rosmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando era mas joven escuche la historia de una niña. Una niña nacida en medio de una guerra causada por sus propios padres, entre sangre y rosas azules con el aroma a sal y humo en el aire, nacida bajo una estrella sangrante con el espíritu helado del invierno congelándole el alma, pero con la ardiente sangre del dragón incendiándole el corazón. Hielo y Fuego. Su tío la mantuvo con vida protegiéndola en la fortaleza de Invernalia, pero un tiempo después se supo que esa pequeña niña, sin riqueza ni el poder que alguna vez ostento su Casa había logrado ella sola despertar a un poder dormido por siglos... magia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Dragón de Hielo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela “Canción de hielo y fuego” del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.

****   


* * *

**When two worlds collide**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Un Dragón de Hielo**

* * *

 

Cuando Ned arribo a la Torre, y encontró a Lyanna no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca, ya sea por la sorpresa o la angustia que sentía. Su hermana yacía tendida sobre una cama, la sangre acumulándose a su alrededor junto a los pétalos de las azules rosas de invierno, y a su alrededor yacían muertas un par de mujeres tan ensangrentadas como la Dama del Norte. Eddard se tambaleo hasta la cama, cayendo de rodillas junto a ella y sujeto la pálida mano de su hermana entre las suyas, con cuidado de no lastimarla aún más de lo que ya estaba, podía ver el cansancio y la sombra de la muerte arrastrándose en sus ojos, sin embargo apretó los labios negándose a creer en lo que acabaría la vida de su hermana, despues de haber iniciado una guerra por recuperarla de los brazos del Príncipe Targaryen.

Ned apretó la mano de Lyanna entre las suyas necesitando saber que ella estaba ahí con él despues de tanto tiempo, negándose a creer que la perdería despues de tanta sangre y horrores. La habitación estaba en penumbra, tan solo un débil rayo de luz lograba hacerse camino por medio de una de las ventanas para iluminarla a ella, tan solo logrando que pareciera aún más pálida y de aspecto moribundo. El olor a sangre y rosas inundaba sus fosas nasales como un recordatorio de lo que sucedía.

—Lya… —Eddard susurro, su voz sonando como un gemido debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos al ver a su querida y única hermana en su lecho de muerte, negándose a dejarla avanzar hasta que él escuchase lo que debía decirle.

—Lo siento, Ned—Lyanna susurro débilmente. Tenía la piel tan pálida y blanca que la hacía parecer como un fantasma, los ojos hinchado y hundidos, los cuales con mucho esfuerzo lograba mantener abiertos, pero estrechaba su mano con una fuerza imposible en su situación—pero no puedo cambiar lo que paso ni lo que hicimos—añadió en tono de disculpa, logrando intrigar al mayor de los Stark con vida—nos casamos en secreto frente a un septo, los registros deben aparecer… lleva mi cuerpo a casa—continuo en voz baja, moviendo los brazos lentamente alrededor de ella para levantar una manta y dejarle ver un bebe envuelto en un cobertor tenue. Eddard abrió los ojos al entender lo que implicaban las palabras de su hermana, entendiendo el origen de la situación en la cual se encontraba. Habia sucedido lo mismo con su madre Lyarra cuando esta habia dado a luz a Benjen, muriendo por un sangrado incontrolable y altas temperaturas—. Prométemelo… promete que cuidaras de ella—la fiebre comenzaba a arrebatarle las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y su voz era tan débil como un soplo de aire sepulcral—. Prométemelo, Ned—susurro, mientras intentaba depositar al bebe en los brazos de su hermano, sin embargo, él con su mano libre tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura, la cual se removió incomodaba aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo prometo, Lya—Eddard declaro, dándole su palabra. La Dama del Norte sonrió suavemente mientras el miedo escapaba de sus ojos al saber que su pequeña hija estaría a salvo bajo el cuidado de su hermano. Brandon habia sido su lobo valiente, Benjen su cachorro de lobo osado y ansioso de recorrer el mundo, pero Ned siempre habia sido su lobo tranquilo, sabio y honrado, ella sabía mejor que nadie que él cumpliría su palabra con toda la fiereza del símbolo de su casa, el lobo huargo.

—Hermione… —Lyanna susurro el nombre de la bebé, un nombre nuevo y fresco para un miembro de los sangre de dragón. La doncella lobo sujeto entre su mano libre la corona de rosas que Rhaegar Targaryen le habia otorgado, nombrándola con ella su Reina del Amor y la Belleza aun sobre su propia esposa, él día en que todas las sonrisas habian muerto en Harrenhal dando inicio a una guerra que terminaría casi por completo con la dinastía Targaryen, ya que él bebe en su brazos era uno de los últimos vástagos de esa Casa—Targaryen—termino, comenzando a cerrar lentamente sus ojos apretando la corona contra su pecho, los pétalos negros, ya marchitos por el tiempo entre sus dedos, presionando la otra mano contra la de su hermano, sin embargo su última mirada fue para su bebe antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, causando que el balanceo de su pecho desapareciera.

Eddard apretó los labios, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a picar y emanar lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Su amada Lyanna habia muerto dando a luz a una hija de Rhaegar Targaryen, y si lo que habia dicho era cierto, ella se habia casado en secreto con el Príncipe de los Siete Reinos ante los ojos de un septo. No le parecía extraño que Rhaegar habia tomado una segunda esposa, ya que en la casa de los dragones aquel suceso era bien recibido debido a las dos esposas de Aegon el Conquistador, Rhaenys y Visenya, las cuales también eran sus hermanas. Ned sollozo en voz baja ante lo que su hermana habia hecho, casarse con un Targaryen para ser su segunda esposa y darle un nuevo hijo. Elia Martell siempre habia sido una mujer enfermiza, practicamente quedando incapacitada de dar más después de Aegon VI, y según la tradición Targaryen; el dragón debía tener tres cabezas.

De pronto, sintió algo contra su mejilla, un gentil toque tan suave como una pluma y un pétalo de rosa. Eddard bajo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño bebe habia extendido una mano y con su diminuto pulgar intentar limpiar una lagrima que corría por su piel. Él abrió la boca con sorpresa, aun mas al notar los ojos de la niña; grises como los de un Stark, pero no cualquier Stark, los de su hermana devolviéndole la mirada con dolor, con sus ojos plateados llenos de lágrimas negándose a llorar como cualquier otro bebe.

No entendía porque ella actuaba de esa manera, las lágrimas corriendo por sus rosadas mejillas pero negándose a gritar o llorar con todas sus fuerzas, ella sentía que su madre no estaría con ella y por ello lloraba, pero obligándose a ser fuerte para limpiar las lágrimas de su tío como si fuese un reflejo natural. Ned, aparto la pequeña mano examinándola en sus brazos, ella tenía indudablemente la mirada de un Stark difiriendo de los ojos purpuras de un Targaryen, sin embargo pequeños cabellos de un tono extremadamente claro crecían en su cabeza, pero se sorprendió ligeramente al notar que eran tan blancos y puros como la nieve recién caída del cielo, con una ligera casi imperceptible sombra de color rubio platinado.

—No llores… —Eddard sonrió sacando fuerzas de un lugar desconocido, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de su sobrina recién nacida—estoy aquí—le aseguro, entonces ella sonrió ligeramente antes de gorgotear feliz y atrapar con fuerza su dedo pulgar antes de bostezar abiertamente y volver a dormir, sujetando su mano, negándose a alejarse de él.

* * *

 

Hermione sonrió con picardía mientras observaba a Robb y Jon practicar el combate con espadas de madera en uno de los patios de Invernalia. La niña estaba sentada sobre un banco de madera balanceando sus pies con diversión, observando los pies de sus primos, ya que Jon habia nacido con un talento y equilibrio natural para la esgrima, sin embargo Robb de vez en cuando se tropezaba con sus propios pies debido a la falta de práctica. La niña se rio sin vergüenza cuando su primo mayor habia caído al piso, golpeándose con fuerza el trasero.

— ¡Te lo dije!—Hermione exclamo levantando los brazos con burla, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Theon Greyjoy, quien al igual que ella los observaba luchar. Habian hecho una apuesta en la mañana, el niño Greyjoy habia alegado que Robb era muchísimo mejor que Jon en el uso de una espada, y ella sabía que él lo resentía por ser un hijo de puta, sin embargo ella jamás lo repudiaría por tal hecho, él no tenía la culpa de ello y lo amaba tanto como a todos sus primos, ademas de sostener firmemente que aunque amara a Robb, Jon era mejor en la esgrima.

— ¿No deberías estar cosiendo o algo por el estilo? —Theon pregunto con irritación, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra una viga de madera, y la niña borro la sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios. Ella se puso de pie con rapidez, tomando largos pasos hacia el niño estremeciendo a Robb y Jon, quienes sabían mejor que el hijo del hierro que ella enojada no era para nada bueno.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver las chicas con la costura? —Hermione exclamo con rudeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras pisoteaba el piso con fuerza, con la mano apoyada en su cadera. Su cabello blanco con una sombra rubia yacía salvaje en su cabeza llena de rizos espesos, sus primos y Theon siempre burlándose de ella al compararlo con el nido de un pájaro.

—Es simple, los hombres son mejores peleando y las mujeres deben estar cosiendo o tocando algún instrumento—Theon respondió rápidamente, como si fuese la mayor verdad de todo el mundo. En realidad, ella habia escapado de sus deberes con septos Mordane, quien actualmente adiestraba a Sansa en las actividades que una mujer debía dominar únicamente; como la costura. Ella misma no era nada mala en ella, es mas según el septos tenía una precisión exquisita, ademas de gran elegancia y talento, sin embargo aquella no era su actividad favorita, creía que era vana y siempre le habian gustado más las armas que las agujas.

—No te he visto practicar con espadas—Hermione replico audazmente, dándole una mirada despectiva— ¿no dijiste hace un año que el tiro con arco era solo para chicas débiles?—le recordó con suficiencia, moviendo sus cejas por lo que habia dicho poco despues de haber sido traído a Invernalia despues de la rebelión de su padre y las Islas de Hierro, arrancado de su hogar para recordarle a Balon Greyjoy lo que le sucedería a su heredero de olvidar nuevamente quien era el Rey de los Siete Reinos y comenzar otra rebelión contra la corona.

—Aun soy mejor que tu—Theon replico con suficiencia, sin embargo un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas al recordar lo que habia dicho antes de interesarse en el tiro con arco con tanta pasión.

—Pruébalo, idiota—Hermione lo reto, perdiendo por completo su educación para volverse grosera y osada como una loba salvaje, como lo habia sido su madre anterior a su muerte, la cual era considerada la mujer más hermosa de los Siete Reinos, una mujer por la cual se habia comenzado una guerra y derrocado una dinastía del Trono de Hierro.

—No golpeo niñas—Theon se excusó apretando los dientes por el insulto, tensando su espalda por las palabras de la chica de apariencia extraña. Él debía admitir que ella se veía completamente masculina, sin nada realmente atractivo que admirar, incluso sabía que llevaba pantalones de hombre puestos bajo la falda del vestido que llevaba, el cual tenía un fácil mecanismo de extracción de tela. Aquella era una de las grandes oportunidades y opciones al saber coser, por lo cual ella agradecía su habilidad en el tema. Theon frunció lo labios por la altanería de la niña de cabello salvaje.

—Yo tampoco entonces—La niña alzo su nariz de forma desafiante, antes de que él aceptara el reto por el impulso. Robb se rio en voz baja al igual que Jon, reprimiendo una carcajada salvaje cuando ambos habian adoptado posición de pelea llamando la atención de varios mozos de cuadra. Hermione retrocedió un paso cuando él habia avanzado con rapidez hacia ella, y levanto el pie dejandolo caer con fuerza sobre el de Theon haciéndolo gemir de dolor antes de golpearlo con el codo en la nariz y lanzarlo al piso fuera de combate en pocos segundos.

— ¡Yo gano! —La niña exclamo con felicidad alzando los brazos, mientras el chico Greyjoy se sentaba acomodando la nariz rota de nuevo en su lugar, limpiando la sangre caliente de su piel y resistiendo la humillación de que una niña lo derrotara tan fácilmente, aún más cuando todos los sirvientes y mozos de cuadra alrededor, junto con Robb y Jon reían a carcajadas.

— ¡Vete a tocar tu arpa! —Theon exclamo con las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza. Su padre estaría completamente decepcionado de él si lo viera en tal situación, humillado por una niña sin atractivo. Hermione sonrió ligeramente ante la mención de su arpa, tocarla era una de sus actividades favoritas en el mundo, ademas sentía una conexión extraña con ella, sumado a su talento natural para tocarla. Cuando habia cumplido siete desde su nombramiento, su tío Ned le habia regalado una hermosa arpa plateada, aunque ella habia tenido la impresión de que al Guardian del Norte le disgustaba ligeramente que aprendiera a tocarla tan magníficamente.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Eddard Stark pregunto arribando al patio despues de oír las risas salvajes, teniendo el presentimiento de que su sobrina tenía algo que ver. Con el pasar del tiempo, Hermione se volvía más parecida a su madre, con una personalidad salvaje, artera, y astuta, sin embargo, para su tristeza y asombro tambien se parecía a Rhaegar Targaryen en su amor por la música, ya que las historias decían que el Príncipe de los Siete Reinos amaba muchísimo más tocar el arpa que blandir una espada, cautivando a todas las damas del Reino por la belleza de sus composiciones.

—Solo estas celoso porque tocarla requiere ser hábil de manos—Hermione apretó los labios, con las manos en las caderas altaneramente. Ned, entonces entendió que le habia dado un puñetazo en la cara a Theon, lo cual causo que recordara como Lyanna se comportaba con Benjen cuando eran niños—y tú tienes la misma coordinación que un oso ciego—se burló, antes de reír y salir corriendo con rapidez al mismo tiempo que Theon salía persiguiéndola.

—Cada día se parece más a ti, Lyanna—El Guardian del Norte le susurro a la brisa con melancolía, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. Podía recordar todas las veces que su hermana jugaba con Benjen, ademas del rostro de su padre al ver a su única hija utilizando los pantalones que le habia robado a su hermano menor. Hermione tenía un parecido extraordinario con su madre, incluso robaba de vez en cuando los pantalones de Robb odiando usar vestido, sumado a su cabello salvaje. En la niñez de Lyanna su cabello habia sido espeso, salvaje e indomable, sin embargo al llegar a los trece este se habia compuesto en rizos perfectos, de la clase de cabello que muchas mujeres matarían por tener, al igual que su apariencia, Lyanna habia sufrido por ella durante su infancia al tener un parecido mayor con un niño, pero cuando habia crecido se habia convertido en la mujer más hermosa que habia visto, y estaba segura de que sucedería lo mismo con su hija.

Hermione se balanceo sobre sus pies con travesura, moviendo sus cejas de manera insinuante, tomando posición junto a Jon. Robb y Theon, estaban sentados sobre uno de los cercos de madera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observando atentamente. La niña, para disgusto de su tía Cat, estaba comportándose como un chico nuevamente, jugando con ellos en lugar de adiestrarse en los oficios de una dama adecuada como Sansa. Catelyn insistía en que ella debía comportarse como una dama para su futuro esposo, sin embargo su tío Ned siempre reía al verla luchando o comportándose como un chico, alegando que en sus venas corría la sangre de los Stark de Invernalia, y que ella era salvaje como el lobo huargo, tan fiera como lo habia sido su madre, aunque más artera y astuta como un Targaryen.

—Bien… —Robb murmuro con una sonrisa de diversión, mientras el joven Greyjoy rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza por la mirada de burla que le habia dado la niña de cabello blanco— ¡ahora! —exclamo bajando el brazo para que su medio hermano y prima comenzaran con su carrera para ver quién era el más rápido. Jon dio un paso inclinándose hacia adelante para salir corriendo, sin embargo Hermione le dio un empujón duro lanzándolo al suelo, cayendo sobre su trasero con fuerza.

— ¡Tonto! —La joven exclamo alzando los brazos con una risa, mientras corría histéricamente cruzando el portón de las puertas de Invernalia, mientras escuchaba como todos trabajaban. Sus botas salpicaban el lodo sobre el dobladillo de su vestido abierto en la parte delantera, para dejar ver que usaba pantalones, ella siempre reía secretamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de septos Mordane al verla usar ropa de hombre en lugar de actuar como una dama adecuada, muchísimo mas siendo la hija de sus padres.

Hermione siempre habia sabido su procedencia, su tío Ned jamás le habia ocultado nada acerca de sus padres, pero cuando debía decirle alguna verdad él intentaba suavizarla por su tierna edad. Ella sabía lo que se decía acerca de Aerys Targaryen, apodado el Rey Loco en los Siete Reinos, y como habia asesinado a su abuelo Rickard y obligando a su tío Brandon a verlo morir quemado mientras se estrangulaba a si mismo por intentar salvarlo, la locura del Rey anterior era bien sabida, ademas de su afición por el fuego. Aunque todos se empeñaran en olvidarlo o en ignorarlo, Hermione no era una Stark sino una Targaryen de nacimiento, hija del Príncipe de Rocadragón; Rhaegar Targaryen, y por ello la legitima heredera al Trono de Hierro. A pesar de haber vivido en Invernalia toda su vida, podía ver en los ojos de algunas personas el miedo y el pánico de que ella resultara como el Rey Loco, sabiendo muy bien el dicho de Jaehaerys II Targaryen acerca de su familia.

—Eso es trampa—Jon dijo cruzando los brazos cuando la habia alcanzado, ella tan solo le enseño la lengua con burla, balanceándose sobre sus pies con diversión, sus ojos plateados brillando con picardía.

—Bueno… —Hermione murmuro pensativamente—hay que estar en alerta por una, cuando seas mayor no estés lloriqueando como una chica porque te vieron la cara—declaro alzando la nariz, dándole una mirada que claramente decía que debía dejar de ser tan inocente ya que el mundo más allá de Invernalia estaba lleno de intrigas y conspiraciones. Habia leído la historia  de las Casas nobles de los Siete Reinos junto al Maestre Luwin, quien la instruía en la historia y tambien en la curación a pedido de ella misma, deseaba saber cómo ayudar a alguien si se encontraba herido y no quedarse estática presenciando como moría.

Hermione habia aprendido que los Stark eran los más nobles y honrados, previniendo para el futuro dejándose ver en el lema de su Casa: “se acerca el invierno”. Los Tyrell por otro lado aparentaban ser débiles y neutrales, sin embargo tenía la impresión de que habia muchísimo más detrás de ellos, y aunque su emblema era una rosa de oro hermosa, las rosas tenían espinas. Los Targaryen habia reinado por casi tres siglos despues de que Aegon el Conquistador tomara los Siete Reinos con la ayuda de sus esposas hermanas; Rhaenys y Visenya, pero sobre todo con sus tres dragones: Vhagar, Meraxes y Balerion. Habian sido una casa poderosa y temida antes de caer en cenizas despues de que Rhaegar Targaryen tomara a Lyanna Stark, la prometida de Robert Baratheon causando la Guerra del Usurpador. Los Lannister por otro lado, según su tío Ned, eran desleales y sanguinarios, preocupándose solamente por el oro y la influencia política, lo cual la hizo recordar que Tywin Lannister habia mandado a matar a Elia Martell y a sus hijos como prueba de fidelidad hacia el nuevo rey, el Señor de Invernalia decía que el emblema de los Lannister debía ser una serpiente venenosa en lugar de un león.

—Tú eres la que parece un chico—Theon se acercó a ellos, aun molesto por lo que habia sucedido hace unos días—incluso con ese cabello horrible, se ve como un arbusto y un nido de pájaros—se burló, mientras ella se acercaba a él dolida. Su apariencia física siempre habia sido un tema delicado para ella, habia perdido a su madre incluso antes de tenerla verdaderamente y deseaba parecerse a ella en lo más posible, todo el mundo decía que la belleza de Lyanna Stark era extraordinaria, incluso aún más bella que Cersei Lannister. Su madre habia sido tan bella que fue lanzada a un triángulo amoroso entre Robert Baratheon y Rhaegar Targaryen desencadenando una guerra y la caída de la Casa Targaryen, ella deseaba ser algún día tan hermosa interiormente como su madre. Hermione apretó los labios, antes de que su puño conectara directamente con la nariz del joven Greyjoy rompiéndola, otra vez.

— ¡Idiota presumido! —La niña exclamo con furia, dando fuertes pasos hacia el Bosque de Dioses de Invernalia, hermoso, lleno de vida y tranquilidad.

* * *

Hermione parpadeo rápidamente, intentando no llorar y ser tan emocional como una niña que lloraba por cualquier motivo banal, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres como siempre lo hacía. Habia vivido toda su vida sin padres, su padre muerto a manos de Robert Baratheon en el Tridente y su madre muerta al darla a luz a ella, jamás habia sentido realmente como podría sentirse que su madre la abrazara brindándole una clase de amor que solo una madre podría dar, sin embargo cada vez que abrazaba a su tío Ned podía sentir el afecto de un padre, aunque nunca sería lo mismo. No podía extrañar lo que nunca tuvo, como sus padres, pero desearía poder hacerlo, tenerlos a su lado. Aunque todo el mundo dijera que Rhaegar habia embrujado o amenazado a Lyanna para que aceptara casarse con él y que le diese otro hijo, ella sabía que ambos se habian enamorado.

La niña respiro el aroma a humedad del Bosque de Dioses, y admiro su belleza nuevamente. Todo estaba lleno de vida y luz, el color verde predominaba sobre todo de manera hermosa y en el centro se hallaba el Árbol del Corazón con sus hermosas hojas rojizas reluciendo, en su tronco la imagen del rostro tallado por los Niños del Bosque hace milenios, donde los Dioses Antiguos eran venerados y no la Fe de los Siete. Hermione se encogió al ver a su tío Ned afilando su espada bajo el árbol, la niña se sentó en el suelo frente a la pequeña laguna.

—Le rompí la nariz a Theon de un puñetazo—Ella dijo en voz baja, jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos sobre su regazo. La joven suspiro con irritación al recordar la sonrisa del joven Greyjoy, la cual siempre queria borrar a golpes, habia llegado a quererlo despues de todo el tiempo que habia pasado en Invernalia, sin embargo de vez en cuando deseaba golpearlo por su fastidiosa actitud. Ned alzo la vista desde su espada antes de reír ligeramente, estaba seguro de que aunque pasara el tiempo su sobrina seguiría teniendo la misma personalidad, tan solo esperaba que no terminase como su hermana, atrapada entre el amor de dos hombres poderosos, él no lo permitiría.

— ¿Por qué estas triste? —Eddard pregunto al verla agitar el agua con la punta de sus dedos con una expresión melancólica en su rostro. Él evitaba pensarlo muy seguido, su sobrina podía ser una joven versión de Lyanna pero en algunas cosas era idéntica a Rhaegar Targaryen; como él era bastante hábil para pelear, interesándose demasiado en el área a pesar de ser una mujer, ademas leía obsesivamente como los rumores decían del Príncipe de Rocadragón en su juventud, y como su padre amaba tocar el arpa, componiendo melodías tan hermosas que lograban hacer llorar a algunas mujeres.

— ¿Cómo era? —Hermione pregunto alzando la mirada, y volteo a ver a su tío con sus relucientes, pero melancólicos ojos plateados característicos de la Casa Stark. Eddard estaba un poco sorprendido al verla por primera vez, ella podía tener el cabello de los Targaryen pero los ojos se habian apegados a la sangre del norte, ignorando los ojos purpuras de los sangre de dragón—mi madre—pidió suevamente con timidez, estrechando su mano con la otra.

—Como tú—Ned respondió en voz baja, sorprendiendo a la joven—era tan traviesa y salvaje como el lobo huargo en su niñez—añadió, mientras ella permanecía atenta acerca de la historia de su madre—siempre estaba jugando y fastidiando a Benjen y volviendo loco a nuestro padre—rio ligeramente al recordar como su hermana lanzaba a su hermano pequeño al piso para hacer trampa en las carreras, ademas de la expresión de su padre al verla practicando con espadas—robaba los pantalones de tu tío porque odiaba usar vestido y que la viesen como a una chica débil—añadió con diversión, y la niña se ruborizo ligeramente al recordar que ella misma robaba los pantalones de Robb de vez en cuando, sin embargo ahora estaba aprendiendo a hacer los suyos propios—de niña tuvo una gran aprensión por su apariencia, todos la veían como un chico, especialmente por el cabello salvaje e indomable—le dio una mirada al cabello de su sobrina, idéntico al de su madre a esa edad—creció para convertirse en la mujer más hermosa de todas, y estoy seguro de que sucederá lo mismo contigo—termino con una pequeña sonrisa de aliento, ya que sabía que su sobrina tambien tenía una actitud sensible a su apariencia como Lya en su niñez.

— ¿Soy como ella? —Hermione pregunto sorprendida, tartamudeando en el proceso. Jamás habia creído que se pareciera tanto a Lyanna Stark, siempre habia deseado ser como su madre, pero no queria terminar como ella; muerta debido al amor de dos grandes hombres.

* * *

 

Hermione suspiro suavemente mientras su mano acariciaba el tronco del Árbol del Corazón, con el rostro tallado en él. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la madera, mientras una sensación de hormigueo la estremecía por completo por alguna extraña razón, cuando era más joven se habia sentido un poco incomoda al entrar en el Bosque de Dioses, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo se habia recordado a si misma que por sus venas tambien corría la sangre de los antiguos Reyes del Norte, teniendo tanto derecho como cualquier norteño a rezar en él. Su tío Ned se habia marchado hace un par de horas, pero ella habia insistido en quedarse y ahora el cielo ya se habia oscurecido, y tendría que apresurarse para llegar a la cena.

—Mamá, papá… —La joven susurro en voz baja, cerrando los ojos—espero que estén bien y que por fin puedan estar juntos—continuo suavemente, su mano acariciando el tronco la punta de los dedos—tío Ned es maravilloso conmigo, y amo a mis primos—sonrió ligeramente, sus labios  esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de travesura—él dice que me parezco a ti, mamá, y en verdad desearía hacerlo—añadió concentrándose en el árbol—papá… no te culpo por la guerra y sé que la amaste, por eso se casaron, jamás creería que la violaste—aseguro en voz baja, abriendo los ojos mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por el rabillo de su ojo, cayendo directamente sobre el tronco del Árbol del Corazón—los amo—dijo limpiándose los ojos, una sensación de pánico la invadió extrañamente, pero la aparto sin darle importancia.

Hermione camino rápidamente saliendo del Bosque de Dioses hacia los comedores de Invernalia debido a la tardanza, ya era muy tarde y la noche habia cubierto el cielo con su oscuro manto. Sin embargo, una sensación fría y siniestra la atravesó como si fuese una daga a través de su cuerpo. La niña observo por el rabillo del ojo como el viento soplaba meciendo la madera, causando un ruido de tamborileo, ademas de los ladridos de los perros a la distancia. Una corriente de aire helado lanzo su cabello hacia un lado, acariciando sus mejillas como una caricia macabra, el sonido del aire siendo cortado resonando en sus oídos. De pronto, unas manos grandes cubrieron lanzándola hacia atrás, tomando ahuecando su cabeza impidiéndole gritar para pedir ayuda, la sensación de pánico se apodero de ella, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia atrás, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre desconocido con una daga en su mano.

—Los últimos dragones—El sujeto murmuro sonriendo sádicamente, ella se paralizo de terror al inferir lo que deseaba hacerle—los quieren muertos niña, asi toda la línea de locos morirá—añadió, y entones alzo su daga. Hermione le mordió la mano con todas sus fuerzas, el sabor metálico de la sangre invadió su lengua mientras el asesino gritaba de dolor. Ella apretó los labios, para luego darle una patada encolerizada entre las piernas, logrando que cayera al piso sujetando la sensible área masculina, la niña, a pesar de todo, esbozó una sonrisa de burla y suficiencia mientras sus pies retrocedían para correr y ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo, las manos del hombre se envolvieron alrededor de sus tobillos lanzándola al piso con dureza, y entonces abrió la boca para gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras el asesino se situaba sobre ella alzando la daga en el aire, apuntándola directamente hacia su corazón. Hermione apretó los dientes decidida a no rendirse, si debía morir algún día lo haría luchando como un lobo huargo salvaje y no permitiría que su vida acabara de esta manera, entonces recordó a su padre muerto a manos de Robert Baratheon por un golpe de su martillo de guerra, ella apretó sus puños para golpearlo con todas su fuerzas en la nariz, rompiéndola. La niña le dio una patada en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás para poder escabullirse de sus brazos—. ¡Perra Targaryen! —el hombre exclamo con furia, mientras ella corría rápidamente, ella abrió la boca con pánico al chocar con la pared de piedra, enfrentándose a un callejón sin salida. Hermione volteo lentamente, y observo como el hombre se acercaba a ella, acechándola como un depredador—un pequeño monstruo—murmuro antes de correr hacia ella. La grito en voz baja, moviendo una mano desde su espalda para resguardar su cabeza y cuerpo mientras [volteaba](http://a.dilcdn.com/bl/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2014/02/Elsa-from-Frozen-cant-control-her-magic.gif). Una extraña sensación fría se hizo presente en sus manos, mientras un  ligero resplandor iluminaba ligeramente el patio para que viese lo que sucedería. Ella se acurruco en el piso, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo esperando que la muerte viniese a reclamarla mientras pedía perdón a sus padres.

Sin embargo, jamás llego. Hermione alzo la vista lentamente al oír los gemidos y quejidos lastimosos, y abrió la boca al ver que el asesino estaba atrapado entre gruesas estacas de hielo, con el cuerpo colgando entre ellas, dos gruesas estacas clavadas en su estómago y pecho. Ella abrió los ojos al ver que pequeños copos de hielo con una hermosa forma caían de sus propias manos, con una corriente de aire gélido a su alrededor, y alzo la vista para ver que la sangre del hombre se resbalaba por el bloque de hielo filoso, tiñéndolo de carmesí. En ese momento, oyó el sonido de las personas acercándose debido al ruido de las armaduras de metal y las voces a los lejos, tan solo para sorprenderse con la escena. Hermione apretó sus labios con pánico al ver a su tío Ned de pie alli, observando de manera confusa la situación.

La joven sollozo, incrédula por lo que habia pasado y en cómo se habia salvado de morir. Se puso de pie lentamente rodeando el cuerpo agonizante, y se acercó a las caballerizas hechas de madera con opresión, buscando alejarse de todos para no volver a lastimar a alguien.

— ¿Hermione? —Eddard pregunto confundido, frunciendo el ceño acerca del hecho de que habia un hombre muerto con una daga en mano, con estacas de hielo solido clavadas en el cuerpo, mismo hielo que se extendió por el piso salvajemente formando una pared filosa.

—Yo… — La niña murmuro sin la capacidad de formar palabras, [retrocediendo](https://everybodysdracula.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/eef4b07177e6fd288bee86550330923c.gif) con miedo acerca de lo que habia pasado. Su cuerpo choco con las vigas de madera de la cabelleriza, y sus manos tocaron accidentalmente el material, en ese momento una corriente de aire gélido soplo mientras un ligero destello azulino iluminaba un poco alrededor, una capa de escarcha se abrió camino cubriendo la caballeriza al entrar en contacto con sus manos desnudas. Hermione grito con miedo al sentirlo, volteando para ver el hielo extenderse alrededor, mientras sentía el cansancio arrastrarse sobre ella, sus ojos pesaron repentinamente y la joven toco su nariz, sintiendo la sangre escapar de ella con pánico, antes de caer al suelo sin energía.

* * *

 

Hermione permaneció sentada en el borde de su cama con el cuerpo tenso, mientras observaba sus manos fijamente. Ella recordó perfectamente como le habia quitado la vida a un hombre, y aunque este fuese un asesino ella misma se habia convertido en uno a tan corta edad. La joven respiro profundamente con la espalda rígida debido al recuerdo de su despertar despues de desmayarse posteriormente al incidente en el patio; con las ayudantes y sirvientes del Maestre Luwin susurrando acerca de su extraña capacidad llamándola una bruja. La boca de la niña tan solo habia tenido aliento para explicar que el hombre era un asesino enviado a asesinarla debido a ser una Targaryen, para luego evitar la mirada de todos, ya que la observaban con miedo y una incertidumbre abrumadora.

Hermione observo por el rabillo del ojo como practicamente todos los objetos en su habitación presentaban una fina capa de hielo, y como una de las paredes tenia símbolos invernales y hermosos copos de nieve grabados en ella. La joven se habia abstenido de tocar a nada ni a nadie, por lo tanto no habia salido de su habitación desde que habian intentado asesinarla. Ella podía oír perfectamente las conversaciones tras su puerta; con las criadas llamándola rara, bruja y un monstruo Targaryen dormido que ahora habia despertado para continuar lo que habia comenzado Aerys, el Rey Loco. Ella no era como Aerys, y se habia prometido nunca ser como un desquiciado y sediento de poder Targaryen, según el orden de sucesión para el Trono de Hierro; ella era la legitima heredera al morir su padre y sus medios hermanos, sin embargo jamás habia codiciado ese inmundo trono manchado con sangre.

No queria salir y lastimar a alguien más con su poder, temía que no pudiese controlarlo y volver a asesinar a otra persona, jamás se lo perdonaría ni nunca lo olvidaría. Hermione temía tocar algo, ya que cada vez que un objeto entraba en contacto con sus manos desnudas, este se congelaba. No comprendía porque ella debía haber sido maldita con tal clase de horror, pero intentaría ser fuerte pensando que sería lo que esperarían sus padres de ella. Habia permanecido en la misma posición por horas, pero no le importaba, tan solo el hecho de que ahora poseía magia mortal.

La joven oyó la puerta abrirse, sin embargo la ignoro y continuó en su misma posición sin mover un musculo. Ella pudo oír los fuertes pasos de su tío Ned, y distinguir el aroma de su tía Catelyn, quien permanecía atenta en el umbral de la puerta. Eddard observo a su sobrina mortalmente quieta, con su mirada usualmente alegre carente de brillo y valentía, mientras permanecía observando sus manos en shock. Él pudo sentir contra su piel que la habitación estaba gélida, ademas de ver que estaba bañada en hielo y escarcha, con pequeños copos de nieve bailando en el aire dando un ligero resplandor a la habitación. Ned le dio una mirada a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo antes de acercarse a la niña lentamente hasta arrodillarse frente a ella, sin embargo esta no pareció si quera reaccionar por su voz.

—Hermione… —Ned dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras con un tono suave y autoritario a la misma vez. Sus hijos deseaban saber porque Hermione no habia salido de su habitación en tantos días cuando usualmente disfrutaba de fastidiar a Theon, jugarle bromas a Jon o pelear con Robb, ellos habian escuchado el rumor de que su prima habia asesinado a alguien con un tipo de brujería y no dejaban de preguntar incansablemente si era cierto, hasta que su paciencia cedió y emprendió una búsqueda de conocimiento para encontrar la fuente del problema con la joven de cabello blanco, hasta que alguien le habia dado la opinión más razonable—mírame—demando, realizando un ademan de tomar las pequeñas manos de la niña entre las suyas, y entonces ella despertó de su sueño.

— ¡No! —Hermione exclamo con fuerza, retrayendo sus manos por instinto, no podía arriesgarse y tocarlo porque todas las cosas con las cuales entraba en contacto terminaban congeladas—no me toques, voy a lastimarte—añadió en voz baja, escondiendo la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su tío. Ned la observo con tristeza, preguntándose por qué su sobrina habia manifestado ser una bruja con el poder de dominar el hielo y el invierno, él sabía que todo lo que ella habia tocado despues del incidente terminaba congelado y habia intentado buscar una solución para el problema.

—Mira… —Eddard pronuncio lentamente, extrayendo desde el bolsillo de su capa los guantes que habia mandado a hacer para ella. La joven Targaryen alzo la vista con un poco de curiosidad tomando la precaución de no tocarlo, ella analizo con sorpresa los guantes de color azul celeste pequeños, hechos especialmente para sus manos con sencillos pero elegantes tallados—asi no pasara nada—le aseguro, entonces ella extendió una de sus manos para él y permitió que lentamente colocara en su mano uno de los guantes. Hermione sintió su aliento atrapado en la garganta con la esperanza de que funcionara, ella sonrió enormemente cuando habia tocado suavemente la punta de su mesa de noche sin que el hielo se extendiera por ella—. Iremos con alguien que sepa ayudarte, esta noche—él declaro firmemente, mientras su sobrina lo observaba con curiosidad y esperanza. La joven Targaryen apretó los labios con sus ojos vidriosos por las emociones antes de comenzar a llorar en silencio—. No llores… —Ned susurro de la misma manera en la que lo habia hecho cuando la habia sostenido en sus brazos por primera vez, atrayéndola hacia si para un abrazo—estoy aquí—murmuro mientras ella envolvía suavemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Hermione apretó los labios con miedo al estar fuera de su habitación por primera vez desde el incidente con el asesino. Era de noche y la luna se alzaba gloriosa sobre el firmamento, brillando más que todos los astros para afianzar su posición como la Reina de la Noche. La joven Targaryen permaneció en silencio en el patio de Invernalia esperando que los mozos de cuadra llegaran con el caballo de su tío Ned, ya que esta vez él la llevaria en un viaje sin los guardias Stark para acompañarlos y protegerlos. Él queria que esto se mantuviera con el mayor secreto posible, por lo tanto habia arreglado que partieran en la noche cuando todos dormían tranquilamente.

— ¿Adónde iremos? —Hermione pregunto con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras jugueteaba con sus guantes nuevos que mantenían encerrados a la magia de hielo. Ned observo a su sobrina por el rabillo del ojo sujetando las riendas de su caballo, mientras su esposa los observaba a ambos desde uno de los pisos superiores de Invernalia.

—A ver a una bruja—El Guardian del Norte respondió gravemente, mientras la niña daba un respingo sorprendida—Maggy la Rana de Lannisport, según los rumores se encuentra actualmente en un viaje por el Norte—continuo, acercándose a la joven para alzarla por las caderas y colocarla sobre el lomo de su semental—iremos con ella—añadió mientras montaba  su corcel, acomodándose con ella sobre el lomo del animal, tomando las riendas entre sus manos antes de comenzar a cabalgar en la penumbra de la noche, dándole una mirada a Catelyn para luego perderse de la vista por completo.

La joven Targaryen permanecía en silencio mientras el caballo trotaba por los parajes del Norte en dirección a la bruja de la cual su tío le habia hablado para que esta les diese una respuesta de como deshacerse de la magia helada que ahora poseía. Durante su encierro habia tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en lo que habia sucedido, y habia formulado bastantes teorías para explicar la magia. La más importante tenía como responsable a la sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas, recordando que era una Targaryen en lugar de una Stark. Según las leyendas los Targaryen eran la única Casa sobreviviente del Antiguo Feudo Franco de Valyria despues de que la Maldicion la azotara y la convirtiera en un páramo de nieblas donde ningún marino se atrevía a navegar. Valyria habia sido una vasta ciudad construida con la ayuda de dragones, como ninguna otra pasada o futura, especializándose en las artes mágicas y la metalurgia especializada. La joven creía que debido a la sangre de dragón en su cuerpo, un poco de la magia de la Antigua Valyria habia despertado en su interior como un recordatoria de quien era.

Habia escuchado los comentarios de las criadas y mozos de cuadra por su ventana y a través de la puerta de su habitación en silencio. Todos la llamaban un monstruo y una bruja, temiendo por su vida al acercarse a ella creyendo que su moneda habia decidido inclinarse a la cara de la locura como Aerys. Sin embargo, ella no los odiaba, los entendía; era normal temerle a lo desconocido y era inevitable.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —Hermione pregunto observando el oscuro bosque al cual se adentraban, y aunque fuese de noche los arboles le daban una sensación escalofriante—este bosque es horrible—murmuro en voz baja, mientras un búho gritaba posado en la rama de un árbol con fuerza. La joven tan solo frunció el ceño al bosque, retándolo como si este estuviese tratando de intimidarla de alguna manera.

—Si—Eddard declaro potentemente, ralentizando el ritmo de su corcel para prestar más atención en el entorno y no perder su camino.

—Vieja Tata estará feliz… —Hermione murmuro apretando la punta de sus dedos, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad por parte de su tío—ya tiene otra historia de terror para aterrorizar a Robb y Jon—añadió negando con la cabeza ligeramente, respirando con profundidad el aire húmedo—esta vez Maestre Luwin no podrá decir que son solo invenciones—espeto amargamente, como si su vida se hubiese vuelto una de las historias de la nana de Invernalia, siendo su favorita la de los Dragones de Hielo, una clase de dragón aún más legendario que los dragones de fuego de Valyria.

—Estarás bien—Eddard le aseguro, recordando la promesa que le habia hecho a su amada hermana en su lecho de muerte; proteger a su hija como si esta fuese suya. Él habia llegado a amar a su sobrina tanto como a Lyanna, aún más que la pequeña Sansa para su vergüenza, pero no podía evitar amarla aún más cuando el espiritu de su hermana se manifestaba tanto en ella que a veces llegaba a creer que su sobrina era Lyanna renacida.

—Hay una luz adelante—Hermione respondió lanzando su mirada frente al camino, observando una antorcha brillar levemente entre los árboles, dejando ver una tienda en medio del bosque. La joven le dio una mirada a su tío por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándole con la mirada si debían bajar en tal inhóspito, mas su silenciosa pregunta fue contestada cuando él habia bajado de un salto, bajándola con cuidado. Eddard estrecho la mano de su sobrina con fuerza antes de entrar a la tienda rustica, hecha de tela y paja para reforzarla. Habian diversos y extraños objetos desperdigados alrededor, de los cuales se alejó cuidadosamente con cautela al ser la tienda de una bruja, y detrás de una mesa se hallaba una mujer con la boca abierta roncando profundamente. Hermione parpadeo lentamente antes de volverse a mirar a su tío Ned con ascetismo, indagando con la mirada si se trataba de una broma.

Eddard se aclaró la garganta profundamente en un intento de despertarla educadamente, sin embargo la bruja de Lannisport no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro de su lugar. La joven frunció el ceño despues de unos minutos, tomando una pequeña roca desde la mesa inadvertidamente, ella la analizo entre sus dedos cubiertos un segundo antes de lanzarla a la cabeza de la mujer con la fuerza suficiente para solo despertarla y no lastimarla. Ned abrió los ojos al ver lo que la niña habia hecho, sin embargo esta apretó los labios en su dirección sin arrepentirse, ya que no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que la mujer decidiera despertar por la mañana. La bruja despertó con un sobresalto, observando a todos lados frenéticamente, antes de tensarse al verlos en su tienda para observarlos apreciativamente.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Maggy pregunto con una voz profunda, mientras la niña fruncía el ceño por la expresión de la mujer, preguntándose si estaba ebria de alguna manera—deberían irse si saben lo que es bueno—advirtió severamente, enderezándose en su silla para observarlos de mejor manera—váyanse—repitió apretando los labios ligeramente. La joven Targaryen volteo a ver a su tío expectantemente

—Soy Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardian del Norte—Ned exclamo con voz profunda y solemne, negándose a irse hasta que alguien le diera aunque fuese una mínima explicación de lo sucedido con su sobrina—. Necesito que nos diga como… —continuo, irguiendo su postura para demostrar su estatus, causando que a mujer inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado con un ligero interés en ayudarlos debido al título de su tío.

—Todos quieren conocer su futuro—Maggy lo interrumpió con gravedad, recargando un codo sobre la mesa infiriendo que deseaban conocer su futuro—hasta que conocen su futuro—les advirtió con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, causando que la joven frunciera el ceño. Ella no queria conocer su destino, el futuro era algo incierto que debía vivirse a cada segundo, conocer una parte de su destino tan solo causaba la paranoia de querer evitar o cumplirlo con ansias, tan solo causando desolación.

—No es el futuro lo que deseamos saber—Eddard negó con la cabeza, estrechando la mano de su sobrina mientras tomaba unos pasos hacia adelante con cautela. La bruja alzo una ceja confundida, todos quienes llegaban a visitarla llegaban con la intención de conocer su futuro, tan solo decepcionándose por el conocimiento que se les daba—necesito su ayuda para ella—enuncio, empujando un poco a su sobrina hacia la bruja, quien reparo en ella alzando una ceja, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el Guardian del Norte preguntándose el tipo de ayuda que deseaban en una niña pequeña.

—Su sangre—La bruja dijo finalmente, observando a la joven mientras tomada un cuchillo entre sus manos. Hermione abrió la boca sintiendo tensarse el agarre de su tío sobre ella con miedo de que terminara con su sangre regada, sin embargo la niña le dio una mirada de valentía antes de liberarse y acercarse a la bruja mientras extendía su mano—la necesito, déjame probarla—añadió, mientras tomaba su mano derecha con rudeza, quitando el guante que llevaba puesto por el dobladillo de la tela con rapidez para depositarlo sobre la mesa. En el momento en que su mano se halló libre una corriente de aire gélido entro por la puerta, estremeciendo la tienda con un silbido causando que la bruja la observara con curiosidad. Maggy negó con la cabeza, sujetando la mano de la niña mientras alzaba el cuchillo para hacer un corte en la punta de su dedo, sin embargo retrajo sus manos rápidamente cuando una corriente de fría las atravesó, cubriendo sus palmas con una fina capa de escarcha. La bruja observo a la joven Targaryen con toda su atención, sacudiendo sus palmas para quitar el hielo de ellas—ahora tienen toda mi atención—enuncio acomodándose un poco más en la silla, depositando en la manos de la joven la daga para que ella misma hiciera el trabajo.

Hermione recibió con su mano enguantada el cuchillo, acercándolo lentamente a la punta de su dedo índice, realizando un corte lo suficientemente profundo para que la sangre necesaria emanara libremente de su herida. La joven abrió los labios ligeramente cuando el cuchillo habia comenzado a congelarse rápidamente, cubriéndolo con una capa de escarcha filosa. Maggy sujeto su antebrazo teniendo cuidado para no volver a congelarse, mientras abria la boca y establecía la mano de la niña sobre ella para que la sangre goteara en su boca para evitar el contacto con la mano desnuda de la niña. La bruja cerro los ojos un segundo, saboreando lentamente la sangre en su boca antes de tensarse por completo y abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—La sangre del dragón—Maggy enuncio sin aliento por la joven frente a ella, portadora del hielo y la tormenta—. Hermione… —enunció su nombre, recargándose en la silla, mientras la joven le daba una mirada a su tío ya que nunca le habian dicho su nombre—de la Casa de Targaryen, Creadora de Tormentas—continuo, mientras la joven fruncía el ceño por el título de la bruja para ella, el cual jamás habia escuchado— ¿vinieron aquí para saber cómo eliminar la magia, no? —pregunto finalmente, observando a la joven Targaryen fijamente.

—Si—Hermione dijo con ansias, apretando su dedo para evitar que siguiera sangrando, mientras su tío se acercaba a ella y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro para brincarle confort.

—No es algo a lo que puedas renunciar, niña—La bruja dijo mientras sonreía con diversión, antes de reír causando que ella frunciera el ceño por la poca seriedad que demostraba—está en tu naturaleza—añadió recargándose sobre un codo, acercándose a ella como si fuese a confesarle algo—el tiempo se arrastrara sobre ti, pero eso solo lo acrecentara aún más—enuncio, causando que ella le diese una mirada de pánico a su tío—el frio es parte de ti como lo es el fuego—sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa secreta, mientras ella recordaba por alguna razón la Canción de Hielo y Fuego—ahora eres una bruja—declaro finalmente.

— ¡No soy una bruja! —Hermione exclamo ofendida, apretando sus puños con furia por la situación, negándose a creer que toda su vida hubiera dado un giro tan trascendental en tan solo un segundo, sin ni siquiera saber cómo habia sucedido. Una corriente de viento helado volvió a entrar por la puerta de la tienda, mientras pequeños copos de hielo lo seguían de manera extraña para ser verano, el silbido del viento podía escuchar en el exterior, mientras un trueno resonaba con furia a la distancia, dando señales de que comenzaría a llover o nevar.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero no cambiara la realidad—La bruja dijo con diversión, lanzando su cabello hacia atrás por el futuro que le esperaba al pequeño dragón Targaryen—el viento ruge, y hay tormenta en tu interior, una tempestad que de ti salió—anunció, realizando un gesto con sus manos mientras el viento silbaba y el cielo rugía con intensidad, tan solo logrando que ella comenzara a sentir aún más pánico.

— ¿Cómo? —Hermione pregunto sin aliento, calmando su rabia causando que el sonido de los truenos mermara y el rugido del aire cesara. La joven observo sus manos con aprensión y timidez, negándose a creer que ella hubiese causado una tempestad, pero la bruja la habia llamado una “Creadora de Tormentas”.

—Mírame—La bruja de Lannisport demando, causando que la niña alzara la vista lentamente para verla—no puedes rehuirlo, porque nadie puede escapar de sí mismo—aconsejo sabiamente, ya que las culpas y acciones que alguien cometía en la vida llegaban a perseguirlo como una sombra perpetua, atada a su conciencia la cual jamás llegaba a desaparecer—tu alma está congelada y tus emociones controlaran tu magia—añadió con expresión impasible, mientras la joven Targaryen abria la boca con sorpresa e incredulidad, ademas de pánico por la declaración de que su alma estaba helada—.  Existe una enorme belleza en lo que haces—continuo, y la niña [vio](http://24.media.tumblr.com/750cfec0c7a15841fc5a901b274e974a/tumblr_mxlmidB77Y1s3s22so2_500.gif) ante sus ojos una versión mayor de ella misma, hecha de luz pura moviendo sus manos alrededor de ella mientras la magia helada emanaba de ellas jovialmente—pero el miedo se convertirá en tu perdición—entonces, la imagen cambió, la luz se tornó de color rojo la cual se abalanzo sobre ella para consumirla, mientras ella alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza para intentar protegerse con miedo. Hermione respiro profundamente, parpadeando varias veces por la extraña visión que habia tenido.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —La joven bruja de hielo pregunto de manera vacilante, su voz temblando por lo que habia visto, con las hermosas luces que solo brillaban en el norte.

—Eres fuego y hielo—Maggy declaró con voz firme como si fuese obvio, mientras ella daba un respingo al recordar la Canción de Hielo y Fuego, la cual hablaba acerca del invierno eterno—la magia en tu interior permaneció dormida hasta que tu vida estuvo en riesgo, y para salvarte de la muerte tu alma congelada se manifestó—explico de forma casual, recargándose sobre la mesa—por viento y tierra florecerá, en fragmentos la romperá—continuo, mientras la niña de cabellera blanca pudo ver frente a sus ojos a ella misma, ya mayor, cayendo de rodillas al piso sujetando sus manos mientras las corrientes de aire frio de aglomeraban a su alrededor, extendiéndose por todas partes llevando el invierno con ellas.

— ¿Yo…? —Hermione tartamudeo, sin saber que decir. Su cerebro parecía estar a punto de estallar por la sobrecarga de información acerca de la magia en su interior.

—Cada persona elige su destino tomando las decisiones que lo llevan a enfrentarse a las repercusiones—La bruja la interrumpió rápidamente—elige bien las tuyas, niña—le espeto rudamente, ella podía presentir en lo que se convertiría esa niña de aspecto masculino, y casi tenía ganas de reír por la vida que viviría—. Vas a destruirla—añadió recargándose en su silla nuevamente, observándola con un brillo de malicia a través de sus pestañas oscuras. Hermione alzo la mirada, y frunció el ceño confundida, dándole una mirada a su tío quien permanecía escuchando todo atentamente—a la mujer que más vas a odiar en tu vida, porque eres más joven y serás muchísimo más bella—sonrió de lado, recordando la joven rubia altanera que la habia visitado en los bosques de Lannisport para saber su destino, el cual sería destruido cuando llegara una Reina más joven y más bella—tus hijos… el dragón tiene tres cabezas, y con un poderoso rugido—añadió, causando que ella abriera la boca con sorpresa, jamás habia creído que un hombre pudiese fijarse en ella en el futuro debido a su aspecto, pareciendo más un chico. Maggy rio siniestramente imaginando lo que sucedería cuando las dos reinas se enfrentaran, y estaba segura de que el dragón de hielo terminaría destruyendo a la leona de oro, arrebatándole todo lo que amara y apreciaba—una Reina de Hielo y Fuego.


	2. El dragón tiene tres cabezas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela “Canción de hielo y fuego” del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.

**When** **two** **worlds** **collide**

**Capítulo 2:**

**El dragón tiene tres cabezas**

* * *

Hermione suspiro en voz baja mientras el frio viento del norte mecía su cabello con suavidad, lanzando unos cuantos mechones tan claros como la nieve hacia su rostro salvajemente. Habian pasado ocho años desde que su vida se habia transformado por completo despues de que la magia dormida en su alma congelada despertara, logrando ganarse el título de “Reina de Hielo” por parte de los habitantes del norte, ya que la magia era algo sumamente escaso en los tiempos actuales, sobre todo el tipo que hechicería que poseía con el poder de controlar el hielo y la nieve, ademas de regir el invierno para causar todo tipo de tormentas, aun resonaba en su mente el título que Maggy la Rana le habia dado cunado tenía nueve años: “Creadora de Tormentas”.

La joven Targaryen respiro profundamente el aire puro mientras montaba su caballo en silencio, pero con rapidez para seguir el paso al sequito de guardias Stark que acompañaban a su tío Ned en una breve cacería a los bosques. Ella habia dejado de lado sus obligaciones para correr salvajemente a las caballerizas cuando se habia enterado de que una partida de caza se llevaria a cabo, para luego montar a su caballo Meraxes rápidamente y salir tan sigilosamente como un lobo huargo en dirección a su tío, buscando evitar los seguros regaños de parte del septa de Invernalia y las miradas duras de su tía Catelyn, a quien le disgustaba su comportamiento tan poco femenino, ahora sumándose a la personalidad que Arya habia desarrollado con el tiempo, casi idéntica a la suya, odiando todo lo que a una dama debería amar.

—Te escapaste de septa Mordane—Eddard declaro con voz profunda a su lado mientras le daba una mirada dura, sin embargo una sonrisa amenazaba por aparecer en sus labios debido a la curvatura de estos—otra vez—negó con la cabeza, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos  hacia ella debido a las innumerables veces que la joven Targaryen habia escapado de su adiestramiento femenino para optar por prácticas de hombres—. No es lo que hace una dama—dijo en modo de reproche, causando que ella bufara sonoramente con ironía.

—Prefiero ser una salvaje sin educación ni cortesía—Hermione comenzó con convicción, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras alzaba la nariz altivamente, aclarando su garganta para imitar la voz de septa Mordane—que actuar como una perfecta dama que teme romperse una uña—escupió practicamente. Ella se negaba a ser como las demas mujeres; teniendo que soportar que los hombres la viesen como un objeto con el cual tan solo tener sexo para que llevase a su hijo en su vientre como si fuese tan solo un recipiente necesario para impulsar el honor y el poderío de una Casa. No le gustaba que los hombres la miraran, ademas le incomodaba que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo que deseaba golpearlos, practicamente toda su vida habia soportado que la confundieran con un chico y ahora pareciera que no le quitarían la vista de encima aun si un ejército de Caminantes Blancos cruzaría en frente de ellos.

—No cambias—Ned rio brevemente en voz baja, recordando como ella corría por los pasillos de Invernalia para escapar de las doncellas y evitar que peinaran su cabello en un elegante peinado del norte. Cada vez que él observaba a su sobrina podía observar el espiritu de su hermana renacido en ella, ademas de ver como ella habia desarrollado toda la belleza de Lyanna Stark. Su corazón temblaba cada vez que la veía, parecía que los dioses habian decidido torturarlo al darle a Hermione el mismo rostro que a su hermana muerta, él podía decir certeramente de que ambas podrían haber sido gemelas, tan solo diferenciándose en el hecho de que su sobrina tenía el cabello característico de los Targaryen mientras su madre habia tenido el  cabello oscuro de los Stark, sin embargo ambas poseían una belleza salvaje e insoportable que lograba todos voltearan a mirarlas con deseo.

—Extraño los tiempos en los cuales Theon se burlaba de mí en vez de perseguirme como si fuese un cachorrito perdido… idiota—Hermione dijo melancólicamente, para luego recordar como el hijo del hierro parecía haber olvidado todas las veces que la habia insultado o burlado de ella por su apariencia masculina para comenzar a desarrollar un enamoramiento, era casi irónico—. Te juro, tío Ned, que si sigue viéndome con esos ojos le voy a tirar los dientes a puñetazos—murmuro peligrosamente mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios con molestia, prefiriendo indudablemente volver a su antigua relación con el joven Greyjoy.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? —Eddard pregunto curiosamente, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha. Desde la rebelión de los Greyjoy y las Islas de Hierro habia llevado a Theon como su pupilo a Invernalia, y desde entonces su sobrina y el hijo del hierro no parecían terminar por tolerarse. Cuando eran más jóvenes el heredero Greyjoy terminaba usualmente con la nariz rota de un puñetazo propinado por Hermione debido a las burlas o comentarios desdeñosos de este hacia su apariencia masculina o el estado de Jon en el Norte, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo ella habia comenzado a desarrollar su feminidad, llamando la atención de muchos hombres hasta llegar a verse idéntica a su hermana, con una belleza insuperable.

—Oh, nada—Hermione dijo con sarcasmo acariciándole el cuello a Meraxes, mientras un atisbo de bosque dejaba verse a lo lejos—tan solo cree que como es amigo de Robb, tiene su futuro favor para poder casarse conmigo—le dio una mirada a su tío mientras apretaba los labios con disgusto—y se toma la libertad de proclamar en todas partes lo que me hará en la noche de bodas—declaro con un gruñido, apretando uno de sus puños en el proceso—. Tal sínico es, como si nadie supiera que le encanta visitar burdeles—escupió pateando en el aire, mientras Ned alzaba las cejas por los comentarios de Theon y el momento de rabia de su sobrina—creo que hasta tiene una… —callo incómodamente, frotando su mano enguantada un momento. No le gustaba pronunciar la palabra puta o cualquiera de sus epítetos, sentía que al utilizarla insultaría a Jon en cierta manera debido a que era considerado el hijo de una, por lo tanto buscaba evitarla de todas las maneras posibles—ya sabes… favorita—añadió observando hacia otro lugar, su mente volviendo a concentrarse en el hijo del hierro.

—Siempre has sido salvaje como el Norte—Eddard dijo despues de unos breves momentos de silencio entre ambos, Hermione movió sus cejas juguetonamente por el comentario de su personalidad—al igual que Lyanna—murmuro con un pequeño suspiro, causando que ella lo observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Le habia prometido a Lyanna en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría de su hija y la protegería de todos los que buscaran hacerle daño por llevar la sangre del dragón en sus venas, y aun despues de que ella resultara ser una bruja habia mantenido su palabra. Hermione guardaba un parecido increíble con su madre, heredando de ella su apariencia, belleza y una parte de su personalidad salvaje como Dama del Norte. De vez en cuando, el Señor de Invernalia temía que el parecido entre madre e hija terminase casándole a su sobrina el mismo destino que habia sufrido su madre; quedar atrapada entre el amor de dos hombres poderosos. Desde que ella habia cumplido quince días desde su nombramiento, las propuestas de matrimonio habian comenzado a llegar a las puertas de Invernalia debido a los rumores de la belleza en la cual se habia convertido la Reina de Hielo, y a pesar de todos los argumentos de los señores el habia rechazado todas y cada una de ellas. Jamás permitiría que su sobrina tuviese una prematura muerte como la de Lyanna, el no permitiría que los hombres lucharán por su mano causando disputas entre las Casas, ya habia sufrido al ver a su hermana morir debido al parte de Hermione en medio de una guerra iniciada por un triángulo amoroso entre ella, Rhaegar Targaryen y su viejo amigo Robert Baratheon, el prometido de Lyanna. Eddard temía que la personalidad y belleza de su sobrina terminasen en una historia como la de su madre, ya que todo acerca de Lyanna habia sido embriagador para un hombre, robándole el corazón al Príncipe Dragón, quien ya tenía una esposa y dos hijos, ademas de enamorar con tan solo unos pocos acercamientos a Robert Baratheon, quien era conocido por su promiscuidad alrededor de los Siete Reinos, negándose a ser un hombre de tan solo una mujer, hasta que conoció a Lyanna.

—Sin embargo, no soy una Stark—Hermione dijo con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica amenazando en aparecer en sus labios rojos como la sangre, el recordar que ninguno de sus padres habia estado jamás para ella la hacía volverse lúgubre y fría como una ventisca de invierno. Eddard suspiro en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada, por más que se empeñara en ignorarlo, su amada sobrina era una Targaryen, y los Targaryen tenían sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas al ser la única familia noble que se habia salvado de la Maldicion de Valyria.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio ligeramente incomodo mientras montaban a través de un bosque espeso. La joven suspiro al seguir al resto de los miembros de su partido de cacería por el camino que se abria paso entre los árboles, las banderas con el lobo huargo de la Casa Stark ondeaban en el viento, y ella las observo con anhelo. Durante mucho tiempo habia deseado que su tío Ned fuese su padre y pertenecer verdaderamente a la Casa Stark, a veces creía que si su padre no hubiese secuestrado a su madre y hubiese permanecido junto a su esposa, Elia Martell, la caída de la Casa Targaryen no se hubiese llevado a cabo y los sangre de dragón seguirían en el Trono de Hierro evitando la Guerra del Usurpador y toda la sangre derramada. Mas nada de eso sucedería, los dioses habian decidido que ella naciera siendo una Targaryen, heredando la antigua magia de Valyria con ella, y debido a sus padres habia desarrollado la naturaleza de ser hielo y fuego.

Hermione respiro profundamente el aroma a humedad de los bosques del Norte, habia vivido toda su vida con ellos e Invernalia la habia visto crecer para que esta se convirtiera en su hogar, y no lo cambiaría por nada. Ella era una Targaryen criada con el honor de los Stark, un dragón criada entre lobos. Debido a su madre la sangre de los primeros hombres y los antiguos reyes de invierno corría por sus venas, sin embargo gracias a su padre la sangre del dragón y la magia de Valyria también lo hacían. La joven estaba al tanto de los comentarios acerca de ella, en especial el cual decía que si ponían a un Targaryen y Stark juntos se obtenía un dragón de hielo, especialmente en su cado al ser una bruja, una Reina de Hielo.

Ademas, podía ver las miradas cautelosas que algunos aun le daban, intentado discernir si habia heredado la enfermedad mental de los Targaryen la cual habia sido una de las principales causas para derrocar a Aerys, el Rey Loco del Trono del Hierro. Ella habia sido criada con el honor de los Stark de Invernalia, sin embargo habia desarrollado una gran astucia, y según sus primos se habia convertido en una “manipuladora de primera categoría”.

Hermione le acaricio el cuello suavemente a Meraxes, el caballo que su tío Ned le habia dado como obsequio en el décimo primer día desde su nombramiento. Habia estado extremadamente feliz al tener finalmente un caballo propio, el cual pudiese montar con libre voluntad por las estepas del Norte y practicar el tiro con arco en movimiento desde el lomo de su caballo. Ese día, él se habia ganado el nombre de Meraxes gracias a Bran, quien habia dicho con inocencia que ella podía ser como Rhaenys Targaryen montado un dragón debido al color blanco plateado del caballo. Meraxes habia sido uno de los tres dragones montados por los Targaryen durante la Guerra de la Conquista, cuyas mandíbulas eran tan grandes que podían tragar a un caballo entero incluso con su jinete montándolo, muerto en Dorne cuando Rhaenys habia sido enviada por Aegon a conquistar esa tierra, muriendo junto a la Reina Targaryen.

—Has estado ocupada por lo que veo—El silencio se rompió por las palabras de su tío Ned, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza alrededor para que viese las flechas atoradas en los árboles que tenían pintada una diana, siendo perforada por ellas justo en el centro. Hermione tosió tímidamente, ya que los bosques eran su campo de entrenamiento de arquería cuando se habia vuelto tan certera que ya no le divertían las dianas inmóviles, prefiriendo cabalgar a Meraxes y probar que tan certera podía ser con la rapidez del caballo.

—Bueno, me gustan los desafíos—La joven Targaryen dijo con suficiencia al recordar sus constantes luchas con Theon, especialmente con la arquería despues de que el hijo del hierro la retara e insultara por ser una mujer, despreciando su puntería en la niñez, sin embargo todo habia cambiado un día en el cual ambos habian estado tan molestos con el otro que habian decidido probar finalmente quien podía ser el mejor arquero de Invernalia. El joven Greyjoy desde entonces habia disminuido sus burlas ligeramente, ganándose el respeto de los hombres del Norte al ganar la apuesta con los ojos vendados. Aquellos eran los tiempos en los cuales aún era una niña con apariencia masculina, cuando el hijo del hierro la veía sin interés, sin embargo ahora parecía querer follarla con frenesí. Eddard negó con la cabeza, un brillo de diversión reluciendo en sus ojos mientras los guardias y sequito de soldados Stark avanzaban por un camino que conducía hacia un claro de cacería con la seguridad de encontrar a los animales alli. Hermione, sin embargo, desvió su caballo hacia un pequeño sendero de transito animal debido a las marcas de patas grabadas en el suelo barroso.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Ned pregunto al verla tomar una dirección diferente al resto del sequito Stark, desviándose hacia una zona llena de árboles en vez de seguir el camino hacia el claro. El Guardian del Norte espoleo su caballo para seguirla y evitar que nada le sucediera, aunque él sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola debido a las prácticas con espadas que mantenía con Robb y Jon, quienes vergonzosamente siempre terminaban golpeándose el trasero contra el piso al ser derrotados por ella.

—Practicó en estos bosques—La joven respondió rápidamente y con sencillez, inclinándose hacia su montura para conseguir sus armas de caza—sé que los animales van a una pequeña laguna en estas horas del día—añadió al ver su mirada. Hermione rodo los ojos consiguiendo el arco que habia traído a la cacería, y señalo con el dedo el paisaje frente a ellos, en el cual varios ciervos hermosos bebían tranquilamente de un estanque de agua oculto entre la vegetación. La bruja de hielo le movió sus cejas con suficiencia hacia su tío antes de colocar una flecha en su arco rápidamente y disparar, ella suspiro cuando la flecha se habia clavado en medio de los ojos del animal, cayendo muerto al suelo y ahuyentado a los demas hacia el claro donde se encontraban el resto de los guardias Stark.

Despues de un par de horas de cacería, todos regresaban de vuelta a Invernalia con los animales muertos los cuales consistían en muchos conejos y ciervos, a los cuales ella habia asesinado gracias a su puntería mortalmente certera, ella podía escuchar el asombro de todos ya que cada ciervo tenía una flecha incrustada en medio de los ojos sin fallar un centímetro. Hermione monto a Meraxes junto a su tío de la misma manera en la cual habian partido, mientras los guardias cargaban todo en una carreta debido al peso de las animales.

—Quizás Lord Eddard Stark se está volviendo viejo—Ella dijo con malicia moviendo sus cejas en la dirección del Guardian del Norte, quien habia permanecido atento a ella la mayor parte del tiempo, tan solo atrapando unos cuantos conejos.

—No estoy tan viejo—Ned negó con la cabeza ligeramente ofendido por las palabras de su hermosa sobrina, las cuales estaban destinadas a fastidiarlo—tan solo  me impresiona lo artera que te has vuelto—replico haciendo un gesto de burla hacia ella. La relación que tenía con Hermione era aún mayor que la que tenía con sus propios hijos, él habia estado ahí poco despues de que ella naciera y la habia protegido desde entonces, aun cuando Robert y Tywin Lannister le habian ordenado matarla siendo aún un bebé para evitar que hubiese un Targaryen con el legítimo derecho de reclamar el Trono de Hierro en el futuro. Él se habia negado rotundamente a tocarla, despues de todo ella era una criatura inocente sin culpa de lo que habian hecho los Targaryen para ser derrocados. Eddard pudo ver ese día en los ojos de su viejo amigo toda la mezcla de emociones que sentía al enterarse de que Lyanna habia dado a luz una hija de Rhaegar y se habia casado con él en secreto; los celos, el dolor, la rabia desencadenando que perdiera su honor como los Lannister e intentara asesinarla como habian muerto sus medios hermanos antes que ella.

—Siempre he sido artera—Hermione respondió con una sonrisa sincera, sacándolo de sus lúgubres pensamientos acerca del pasado—. Quizás una carrera de vuelta a Invernalia podría convencerme que no estas viejo, tío—ella le sonrió retadoramente, causando que él alzara una ceja.

* * *

En los patios de entrenamiento de Invernalia, los hijo del Guardian del Norte permanecían junto a una pared observando las prácticas de tiro con arco de Bran, quien recientemente habia comenzado a ser adiestrado en el tema. Robb sonrió mientras Jon corregía la posición del niño, separando un poco las piernas del pequeño señor y enderezando la espalda del joven. Sin embargo, por más que intentara concentrarse en el tema el niño terminaba por distraerse debido a la ausencia de su prima, para diversión de todos.

— ¿Por qué Hermione si puede ir a las cacerías con padre? —Bran pregunto finalmente, volteando completamente hacia todos con el ceño fruncido. El joven Señor del Norte le habia suplicado a su padre acompañarlo, sin embargo este se habia negado ya que no tenía el adiestramiento necesario ni la edad requerida para comenzar a salir en partidos de cacería. A pesar de todo, su prima habia partido junto a él cabalgando a Meraxes rápidamente como si estuviese tratando de escapar de alguien.

—Realmente no puede—Jon respondió con diversión, mientras Robb dejaba escapar una pequeña risa por la actitud de su prima salvaje—se supone que debería estar en las lecciones de costura con septa Mordane, pero siempre encuentra la manera de huir—añadió sin poder evitar reírse por la expresión de la septa de Invernalia al verla usando ropa de hombre, aunque modificada a una forma un poco más femenina por la misma Reina de Hielo, quien para sorpresa de todos era mejor costurera que Sansa incluso, para los celos de su hermana.

—Se comporta como un salvaje—Theon añadió desde una esquina cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras enfocaba su mirada en la entrada de Invernalia para poder ver si ella llegaba con su cabello blanco meciéndose salvajemente, y disfrutar del oleaje que habian desarrollado sus pechos.

—Lo dice el tipo que babea cuando ella está presente—Robb dijo al ver la expresión del hijo del hierro, irguiendo su posición por completo para enfrentar burlonamente al pupilo de su padre, el cual habia caído completamente en el hechizo que era la belleza de Hermione Targaryen—. Cuando niños nadie hubiese creído que Theon terminaría persiguiéndola como un cachorrito perdido—añadió en broma al recordar todas las veces en las cuales el heredero Greyjoy se habia burlado de la apariencia de su prima comparándola con un chico y llamándola fea, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo ella se habia vuelto una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria.

— ¿Por qué? —Rickon pregunto con curiosidad sentado sobre una cerca de madera mientras balanceaba los pies.

— ¿Has visto como se tratan?—Robb pregunto con diversión marcada en su tono de voz, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, su hermano más joven asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente sabiendo que Hermione no podía estar cerca de Theon sin insultarlo o fastidiarlo—antes era aún peor—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras sus hermanos menores abrían la boca sin creer que su prima pudiese llevarse peor con el hijo del hierro. El heredero Greyjoy abrió la boca ligeramente ofendido, aunque molesto porque era la verdad acerca de su relación con la joven Targaryen, él jamás hubiese creído que esa niña que parecía ser un hombre se convirtiera en la belleza que era hoy en día.

—Despues de dos años sigue nevando en mi habitación—Bran dijo repentinamente con fascinación, los joven mayores se tensaron ligeramente por la mención de la magia de Hermione—. Le quite los guantes para ver si verdaderamente era una bruja de hielo como todos decían—continuo con una sonrisa, mientras los chicos compartían una mirada respecto al incidente en las cámaras de Bran hace un par de años, en el cual ella habia congelado la habitación del pequeño señor por las travesuras de su primo—, y cuando toco la pared, el techo de mi cuarto se ilumino y la nieve comenzó a caer en pequeños copos—añadió alzando los brazos, haciendo gestos con las manos para representar la belleza de la magia helada—no es frio ni mortal como todos dicen; es hermoso e increíble—termino, mientras ellos se daban una mirada por la magia en el techo de la habitación de Bran, el cual parecía estar hechizado para tener una nevada eterna y hacer caer pequeños copos de hielo hacia el suelo, los cuales extinguían poco despues de abandonar el techo, sin embargo a pesar de ser nieve, esta no enfriaba la habitación del pequeño señor en lo absoluto, tan solo le daba una mágica visión.

—El único problema es que no sabe cómo descongelar lo que crea—Theon añadió con los brazos cruzados por la mención de que ella era una bruja del hielo, ya que todos buscaban ignorar ese hecho, sin embargo los comentarios de los norteños siempre terminaban por recordarles a todos lo que era—y el hielo que hace no se derrite con el calor y es extremadamente difícil de romper—continuo, recordando como los trabajadores de Invernalia habian intentado derretir el bloque de hielo que habia creado la primera vez que la magia helada se habia manifestado, sin embargo este no se habia roto ni derretido ante ninguna de las técnica usadas por ellos. El hielo de Hermione tan solo se habia roto ante Hielo, el espadón ancestral de la Casa Stark, hecho de acero valyrio.

— ¿Cómo esperas lograr que ella se fije en ti si cada tres segundos la insultas? —Robb pregunto con saña, realizando  un gesto con las cejas en su dirección debido a la actitud del joven kraken. Jon rio en silencio, mientras Bran dejo escapar una carcajada burlona respecto al enamoramiento del pupilo de su padre con su hermosa prima—. Hermione es salvaje como un lobo de invierno pero fiera como un dragón—añadió para recordarles que ella era una Targaryen—deberías saberlo muy bien despues de todas las veces que te ha roto la nariz a puñetazos—continuo, y esta voz no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por el recuerdo de ella golpeando a Theon en la cara para romperle la nariz. Sus hermanos se unieron a las risas, especialmente Jon, quien habia estado más tiempo observando a su prima crecer con una personalidad salvaje pero gentil con quienes amaba.

—Tu padre ha negado todas las propuestas de matrimonio para ella—El hijo del hierro continuo para evitar que siguieran riendo de él, tocando su nariz inconscientemente debido a los puñetazos que la Reina de Hielo le habia dado de niños—. Lord Stark ha rechazado a los Frey, aunque es comprensible, ademas de los Tyrell, entre muchas otras casas—informo al recordar los cuervos que habian arribado a Invernalia con la intención de establecer una alianza matrimonial entre su Casa y Hermione debido a los rumores de su belleza que se habian extendido por los Siete Reinos, sosteniendo que era la viva imagen de su madre heredando con ello su belleza increíble.

—Lord Stark no quiere ver que ella termine de la misma manera que su hermana—Jon dijo repentinamente entendiendo las razones de su padre al no querer casarla, buscando evitar que la bruja del hielo terminase como Lyanna Stark debido a su belleza y personalidad.

De pronto, el fuerte sonido del galope de los caballos se escuchó a la distancia avisando a todos que la cacería ya habia terminado, y los jinetes regresaban a Invernalia. Sin embargo, el sonido de una risa musical y salvaje resonó por los muros de piedra del castillo, alertando que ella habia regresado. La Reina de Hielo rio al entrar por las puertas de Invernalia, reduciendo la velocidad de su cabalgar e intentando frenar la risa en sus labios rojos como la sangre.

Hermione Targaryen se habia vuelto una mujer de una belleza practicamente indescriptible e insuperable, robándole el aliento a todos los hombres que la veían como las historias decían acerca de Lyanna Stark. El cabello de la joven bruja habia dejado de ser espeso, grueso e indomable cuando ella habia cumplido los trece días desde su nombramiento, para volverse reluciente y hermoso, manteniendo los rizos naturales, sin embargo estos se habian convertido en mechones de cabello claro perfectamente manejables, los cuales parecían ser tan suaves como la seda. Habia heredado la tez pálida del norte, pero el brillo en la piel como los Targaryen; como si esta estuviese cubierta de miles de pequeños diamantes haciéndola relucir. Su nariz se habia vuelto delicada y perfecta para su rostro, especialmente para ayudar a resaltar los ojos impresionantes que poseía. Desde que ella se habia vuelto una bruja, sus ojos grises característicos de los Stark habian comenzado a adquirir chispas de color purpura salpicadas alrededor de todos sus ojos como si fuesen estrellas violetas.  Pero sobre todo, sus labios se habian vuelto carnosos y extremadamente atractivos para ser besados, muchísimo más cuando eran tan rojos como la sangre misma.

— ¡Te estas volviendo viejo, tío Ned!—Hermione grito con euforia al haber ganado la carrera de regreso a Invernalia contra su tío, al cual habia convencido de competir contra ella para hacerlo sentir joven como antes. La joven Targaryen rio al ver entrar por las puertas al Guardian del Norte despues de ella, mientras espoleaba su caballo hacia las caballerizas para que este se diese un merecido descanso—. ¿Qué tanto me ven? —pregunto rudamente al captar la mirada de todos sus primos sobre ella, ademas de Theon quien tenía la vista fija  en sus piernas dejando ver su forma esbelta debido a que estaba usando pantalones para facilitar la cacería y montura, ella le dio una mirada asesina antes de lanzarle una pequeña roca a la cabeza—. ¡Deja de verme asi, pervertido maldito! —grito con una mirada desdeñosa para que dejara de observarla como un degenerado, para luego espolear su caballo para que este descansara escuchando las risas de sus primos por lo que habia hecho.

Hermione acaricio el cuello de Meraxes suavemente, mientras desmontaba el caballo sin preocuparle que su capa barriera la suciedad del piso y que sus botas salpicaran el barro contra la tela. Al contrario del resto de los norteños, ella no usaba una gran cantidad de pieles ni ropa gruesa para evitar el frio porque este jamás le habia molestado. Algunos decían que era la sangre del dragón en sus venas manteniéndola caliente, pero le gustaba creer que el frio era parte de ella como lo era el fuego, ademas ella mejor que nadie sabía acerca del hielo y el frio del Norte porque llevaba un alma congelada en el pecho. La joven Targaryen extrajo desde el bolsillo de su capa liviana una manzana, y se la dio a su caballo inadvertidamente.

—Que sea nuestro secreto—susurro en voz baja acariciando la cabeza de Meraxes con suavidad, mientras este comía su manzana felizmente dando un pequeño relincho que la hizo reír en voz baja—. Lord Stark está perdiendo su vitalidad, que vergüenza—dijo en broma al ver a su tío quitándose los guantes de equitación, mientras ella cerraba sus manos enguantadas inconscientemente. Desde que se habia vuelto una bruja y su tío le habia puesto guantes para hacerla ver normal y encerrar la magia del hielo; ella no se los habia quitado más que cuando la situación era estrictamente necesaria. Ella tenía muchos pares de guantes hechos para una situación específica, como para darse un baño ya que cuando habia intentado bañarse despues de que su alma congelada se manifestó el agua se habia solidificado en hielo, aunque no habia sentido el frio contra su piel habia visto la escarcha cubriendo el agua.

—Aun soy relativamente joven—Eddard le recordó, mientras Hermione observaba las líneas de expresión en el rostro de su tío. Los rumores acerca de la fiereza de los Stark en batalla eran conocidos en los Siete Reinos, específicamente como habian marchado a la guerra para recuperar a su madre de los brazos del Príncipe Dragón, y cobrar venganza contra los Targaryen por las brutales muertes de Rickard Stark y su hijo Brandon, quien habia sido apresado por el Rey Loco al exigir a su hermana de regreso. Ella sentía que estaba en medio del hielo y fuego, ya que su abuelo paterno habia asesinado a su tío  y abuelo materno tan cruelmente, sentía que era el fruto de un amor que jamás debió ser y que habia desencadenado tantas cosas—. Vi como golpeaste a Theon—añadió dándole una mirada seria debido a su comportamiento tan grosero y rudo.

—No me gusta que los hombres me vean, especialmente si es él—Hermione replico cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, el cual para su maldita desgracia se habia vuelto bastante abundante acrecentando la atención masculina en ella—se burló de mi apariencia ocho años, y ahora simplemente cree que me lanzare a sus pies y le suplique casarse conmigo—bufo mientras rodaba los ojos. Eddard le dio una mirada a su sobrina antes de negar con la cabeza ligeramente, habia creído que con el tiempo el afecto entre ella y el hijo del hierro pudiese crecer y dejar de intentar matarse cada vez que se veían, llegando a amarse y con ello solidificar la paz con las Islas del Hierro, sin embargo aunque Theon ahora la veía como una mujer ella seguía siendo agreste con él—. Te prometo que si alguna vez me obligan a casarme con él o con un Frey, iré al Valle y saltare desde la Puerta de la Luna—declaro dramáticamente, estremeciéndose ante la idea del matrimonio en general, aunque era muchísimo peor imaginar convertirse en la esposa de un hombre como los Bolton y Frey.

—Quizás un día no te parezca horrible la idea de casarte—Eddard intervino observando fijamente a su sobrina, quien era tan extraordinariamente parecida a su madre que a veces creía que su hermana habia sido resucitada—, y llegues a enamorarte de un hombre—añadió pensando en su matrimonio con Catelyn, el cual no habia estado pactado desde un principio, pero despues de la muerte de Brandon él habia desposado a su prometida para consolidar la alianza entre la Casa Stark y Tully. No habia amor entre ellos cuando habian sido unidos en matrimonio, pero con el tiempo habian llegado a amarse y fruto de ese amor habian tenido cinco hijos sanos.

—El amor es dulce, querido tío Ned—Hermione dijo frunciendo el ceño tristemente mientras se acercaba a él para tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Eddard abrió los ojos al recordar lo que Lyanna le habia dicho hace tantos años cuando se habia enterado de sus futuros esponsales con Robert Baratheon—pero no puede cambiar la naturaleza del hombre—añadió con suavidad y una mirada gentil, dándole un beso dulce en la mejilla, para luego irse lentamente con los ojos del Guardian del Norte fijos en ella.

—Por los dioses, Lyanna—Ned respiro con la sensación de deja vu en su mente aun haciéndose presente—es idéntica a ti—exhalo observando hacia todos lados, sintiendo la brisa contra su piel como si fuese un susurro diciendo: “Prométemelo, Ned”.

* * *

Hermione suspiro con aburrimiento mientras permanecía sentada observando a las jóvenes de Invernalia bordar lo mejor posible para impresionar a septa Mordane. A su lado se encontraba Arya fastidiada por los comentarios que la mujer le daba a Sansa acerca de lo hermosas que parecían sus puntadas y bordados, causando que la Reina de Hielo riera en voz baja por la actitud salvaje de su prima, pareciéndose a ella en ese rasgo de personalidad, sin embargo la diferencia era que las puntadas de Arya eran torcidas y sin belleza.

— ¿Por qué debo estar aquí? —Su prima más joven le pregunto en un susurro mientras se inclinaba hacia ella continuando con su costura en el proceso, sin ver. La bruja le sonrió ligeramente a su prima favorita, ella sabía que estaba mal en pensar en Arya como su favorita, pero lo era, amaba a su prima salvaje más que a Sansa, ya que la hija mayor de los Stark deseaba ser una dama perfecta, soñando desde joven con las historias de cuentos de hadas con gallardos príncipes y un alto honor en cada ellos. Sin embargo, el mundo no era como las hermosas historias que la Vieja Tata le contaba de niña, el Reino estaba lleno de serpientes venenosas por todas partes esperando el momento propicio para atacar y destruir todo lo que ambicionaran, especialmente despues de la caída de los Targaryen—. Tú escapas siempre para practicar con armas—añadió entrecerrando sus ojos, ya que Arya deseaba ser como su prima, gentil y guerrera al mismo tiempo. Cálida y fría. Hielo y fuego.

—Tengo mis métodos—Hermione se encogió de hombros, estirando sus piernas en el asiento mientras movía las cejas en su dirección juguetonamente, causando que Arya sonriera ligeramente.

— ¡Hermione! —Septa Mordane exclamo al escucharla hablar, causando una mueca en el rostro de la joven mientras se alejaba de su prima pequeña para enfrentar a la mujer—nada—negó con la cabeza al ver que no habia nada en su costura—. Debes comportarte como una dama adecuada, y no como una salvaje sin educación ni cortesía—la joven rodo los ojos por el regaño, el cual habia escuchado innumerables veces antes—algún día tendrás un esposo y deberás atender el hogar como se espera de una mujer noble—añadió con el ceño fruncido, mientras las demas chicas levantaban la vista de su costura para observarla con una mirada burlona en sus ojos al ser regañada. Sansa rio ligeramente continuando con sus puntadas.

—Si mi vida dura lo suficiente—Hermione replico con sus labios rojos como la sangre misma tirando en una sonrisa oscura—no debe olvidar que hay muchos en los Siete Reinos que ansían con todas sus fuerzas cortarme la cabeza por ser una Targaryen—añadió de manera inocente inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras todos la observaron con sorpresa. Septa Mordane abrió los ojos con asombro por sus palabras, sin embargo cayo y se concentró en Sansa nuevamente con incomodidad, haciendo sonreír victoriosamente a la joven al ser dejada en paz—. Observa y aprende—le susurro a Arya en voz baja con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

La Reina de Hielo estiro sus brazos y dedos para prepararse para la costura, tomando entre ellos la aguja e hilo rápidamente mientras pensaba que coser, para luego sonreír brillantemente y comenzar con el trabajo. La joven Targaryen dejo su mente volar mientras sus manos parecían moverse solas para materializar la imagen que tenía en la cabeza, tomando especial cuidado en cada puntada que daba para coser el cuadro mientras utilizaba sus guantes, los cuales siempre debía tener puestos para no lastimar a nadie, aun recordaba como habia perdido su inocencia a los nueve años al asesinar a ese hombre, y  aunque este era un asesino enviado para matarla el hacerlo ella con él no la convertía en mejor persona. Ella sonrió despues de unos minutos al terminar su trabajo en un tiempo record, y aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de la mujer.

—Septa, he terminado—Hermione anuncio con una sonrisa en los labios, dándole una breve mirada a la costura de Sansa tomando nota de lo hermosa que se veía, para luego reír ligeramente por la de Arya, causando que su prima menor le diese una mirada dura.

—Oh, Hermione—Septa Mordane exclamo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y observaba su bordado con un grato asombro—es magnífico, y se ve tan real—continuo, mientras las chicas levantaban la vista de su costura y observaban la imagen impresionante de Aegon junto a Rhaenys y Visenya Targaryen montado sus dragones junto al otro desde una posición de perfil, mientras el Conquistador alzaba a Fuegoscuro sobre su cabeza y Visenya a Hermana Oscura—las puntadas se ven sumamente resistentes en cada extremo—acaricio los bordes de la imagen palpando la profundidad de sus puntadas, mientras la joven le daba una mirada burlona a Arya de suficiencia a Sansa al opacar sus habilidades de costura—pero esta es mi parte favorita—exhalo, acariciando la parte en la cual Aegon montaba a Balerion, mientras este lanzaba una llamarada oscura desde su boca viéndose tan real como el fuego verdadero.

— ¿Entonces puedo irme? —Hermione pregunto rápidamente con esperanza. Ella habia nacido con un talento natural para la costura, mas esta no era su actividad favorita en el mundo, ella prefería practicar con espadas y el tiro con arco. Septa Mordane alzo la vista desde su bordado extraordinariamente hermoso para observarla con confusión, mientras abria ligeramente la boca—. ¡Gracias! —exclamo antes de que la mujer pudiese decir nada, para salir corriendo a los patios de entrenamiento, riendo por la expresión de su prima pequeña.

Hermione rio al ver a sus primos entrenando con espadas, mientras intentaba frenar su risa por la expresión en el rostro de Arya cuando ella se habia visto libre de sus deberes de dama para poder hacer lo que deseara. Ella se sentía mal por su prima, pero lo compensaba al intentar enseñarle el manejo de una espada y el arco en secreto para no escandalizar a su tía Catelyn, más de lo que ya estaba por la personalidad de su hija menor, casi idéntica a la de su sobrina.

— ¿Te escapaste otra vez? —Jon pregunto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él, a pesar de no ser considerado un Stark, siempre seria su lobo valiente y gentil al mismo tiempo, y lo amaba por ella. Jamás sería un hijo de puta a sus ojos, siempre seria su dulce Jon, a quien empujaba al suelo de niños y quien compartía su pasión de entrenar tan arduamente con espadas.

—Técnicamente no—Hermione lo corrigió con una pequeña risa—termine mi bordado con las aclamaciones de septa, luego le pregunto si podía irme y despues salí corriendo antes de que pudiese responderme—añadió con una sonrisa de travesura, causando que su dulce primo riera ligeramente—. Aun no sé qué es más divertido; el rostro de Sansa al verse opacada en la costura o la expresión agria de Arya al quedarse atrapada entre chicas vanas—entonces rio nuevamente al recordar la expresión de envidia de su prima mayor, y el rostro de Arya dominado por el fastidio.

— ¿Estas usando vestido? —Robb pregunto con asombro, observando que ella no usaba ropa de hombre como siempre, sino que usaba un vestido de un profundo color gris con el cabello suelto sin utilizar los usuales peinados para las damas, permitiendo que sus rizos cayeran como cascadas por sus hombros. Hermione frunció el ceño antes de llegar al amarre del vestido en su cadera y quitarlo con rapidez, revelando que usaba pantalones bajo la tela y que la habia usado para cubrir su atuendo verdadero de septa Mordane. El futuro Señor de Invernalia rodo los ojos con un bufido ante la típica situación

—Tengo mis trucos—La Reina de Hielo se encogió de hombros con travesura, mientras tomaba la tela de la falda del vestido y la colocaba sobre la cerca de madera de la zona de prácticas—. Asi que… —ella murmuro con una mirada insinuante en sus ojos como estrellas purpuras, intentado parecer inocente por la espada en la mano de Jon. Él le dio una mirada a Robb antes de atacar. Hermione rio dando un salto para escapar, mientras daba un giro y tomaba una espada rápidamente en sus manos, adoptando posición de ataque con las risas de Robb en sus oídos.

Ella rio mientras bloqueaba una estocada de su primo tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con agilidad. Su dulce Jon era mejor espadachín de lo que Robb y Theon nunca fueron, y debido a eso entrenaban juntos en las noches para que no los molestasen los curiosos y no la reprendiesen por actuar como un chico, habia aprendido a luchar de tantas formas en los últimos años, especialmente gracias a sus sueños en los cuales veía a formidables guerreros con el cabello plateado luchar con diferentes y únicos estilos, como si ellos solo aparecieran para enseñarle a ser una guerrera. Hermione se agacho, estirando su pierna para darle un golpe en los pies a su primo para hacerlo tropezar, chocando su espada contra la de él y quitársela de un giro del metal, para luego atraparla en el aire y colocarla frente a su cuello mientras movía las cejas con ambas espadas en las manos.

— ¿Te estas oxidando, Snow? —Theon pregunto burlonamente apoyado contra la valla de la zona de entrenamientos, mientras la Reina de Hielo le tendía una mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie a su primo, dándole su espada nuevamente—. Dejaste que una chica te venciera tan fácil—añadió con suficiencia, mientras la bruja de hielo fruncía el ceño por la expresión arrogante en el rostro del hijo del hierro.

—Cierra la boca, Greyjoy. Como si no hubieses perdido por esta “chica” antes—Hermione le espeto con rudeza entrecerrándole los ojos, especialmente por el tono que habia usado al pronunciar el apellido de su dulce Jon marcándolo como un hijo de puta, ademas de considerarla una simple chica a la cual queria follarse desde que habia desarrollado su belleza—. ¿Tengo que recordarte las veces que te he vencido este mes? Solo este mes, sin contar los años anteriores ni la arquería—pregunto con suficiencia para recordarle al joven de las Islas del Hierro que ella, a pesar de su condición de mujer, era la mejor arquera de Invernalia, y de ellos la que mejor sabia utilizar una espada para gran disgusto de Lady Stark y septa Mordane quienes sostenían que debía ser una dama. A ella le gustaba pensar que podía ser una mezcla entre ambas cosas, estando en medio de los deseos de Sansa de ser una dama y los de Arya de convertirse en una guerrera, siendo tan buena en la costura como en el manejo de una espada, aunque si debiese elegir entre ambas elegiría ser una guerrera salvaje.

Estaba al tanto los rumores en los cuales era comparada con las hermanas de Aegon, el Conquistador; Rhaenys y Visenya. Las reinas Targaryen habian sido guerreras, peleando aguerridamente junto a su hermano esposo mientras montaban dragones durante la Guerra de la Conquista, sin embargo tambien eran damas que estaban al tanto de los deberes de la Corte. Aegon, estaba tan seguro de ellas que habia depositado el control de los Siete Reinos sobre sus hermanas, interviniendo tan solo cuando era estrictamente necesario hacerlo. La misma sangre que habia corrido por las venas de los conquistadores corría por las suyas debido a su padre, y a pesar de que actualmente ser un Targaryen era una condena de muerte siempre sentiría una gran admiración por ellos al haber forjado una dinastía que unifico los Siete Reinos; forjada por fuego, sellada con sangre y destruida por rebelión. Ella sabía muy bien lo que habia hecho el Rey Loco para merecerse ser derrocado, aunque jamás pensaría que la matanza y completa destrucción de los Targaryen, incluidos los niños era justificada.

La Reina de Hielo sabía que su padre habia tenido dos hijos con Elia Martell; Rhaenys y Aegon, asesinados durante el saqueo a Desembarco del Rey en la Fortaleza Roja. Jamás habia llegado a conocerlos, pero no podría evitar sentir la sensación de ira al saber cómo habian muerto, muchísimo más cuando los asesinos no habian reparado siquiera en que eran unos niños inocentes. Ademas, estaba segura de que si su madre no fuese Lyanna Stark ella hubiese sufrido una muerte similar a la de Aegon, sin importarle a nadie que fuese un bebé, tan solo viéndola con un Targaryen.

—Es cierto, es una vergüenza cuantas veces nos ha vencido a los tres—Robb señalo, riendo ligeramente por la expresión irritada de su amigo, aunque el mismo sentía un poco de vergüenza por haber perdido contra su prima tantas veces. Theon resoplo, incapaz de formar palabras ante el hecho de que sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, por desgracia. Hermione siempre habia sido una chica guerrera como las reinas conquistadoras Targaryen en el pasado, desarrollando su belleza con el tiempo al igual que su habilidad con las armas. Despues de unos momentos, el hijo del hierro abrió la boca para replicar con un comentario sarcástico, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

—Lady Hermione—Maestre Luwin llamo desde el balcón del castillo que daba una visión a la zona de entrenamientos—. Debo pedirle que me acompañe a mi despacho, es importante—añadió solemnemente, mientras ella fruncía el ceño con curiosidad por el misterio que podía sentir en la voz del hombre mayor. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, entregándole la espada a Jon nuevamente, para luego seguir al anciano subiendo las escaleras al interior del alcázar con una sensación extraña revoloteando en su pecho, era casi como ansiedad por algo y al mismo tiempo expectación.

 — ¿Es acerca de mis lecciones de Alto Valyrio? —La Reina de Hielo pregunto con interés, entrelazando sus dedos enguantados contra su abdomen. El Alto Valyrio era la lengua de la civilización desolada de Valyria, y era el dialecto materno de los Targaryen al ser estos los únicos sobrevivientes de la maldicion cataclismica que asolo al imperio—. Usted dijo que era una lección por semana, aunque no me importaría dedicarle más tiempo—continuo con simpatía. No siempre deseaba utilizar su tiempo en adiestrarse con las armas para convertirse en una guerrera, a veces tan solo deseaba tocar su arpa tranquilamente, mientras escuchaba el llanto de las mujeres por las melodías que percutía. Cuando tocaba el arpa, sus dedos parecían moverse solos por las cuerdas, tan solo tomando conciencia del sonido de las canciones en sus oídos las cuales le parecían tan familiares aunque jamás las habia escuchado en ningún otro lugar más que cuando ella tocaba. Tambien, en su niñez habia leído obsesivamente y aún continuaba haciéndolo cuando su tiempo no era obligado a ser ocupado en las lecciones de costura, modales y protocolo con septa Mordane o la lucha con espadas con sus primos.

Hace unos años, habia sentido curiosidad y le habia preguntado a maestre Luwin acerca de la magia de Valyria, ademas de sus costumbres y cultura ya perdidos por el tiempo. Sin embargo, ella sabía que habia sido una tradición en el imperio desposar a su familia, sin penalizar el incesto como lo hacía la Fe de los Siete. Hermione sabía que Aegon habia desposado a sus dos hermanas para mantener la tradición, a Visenya por deber y a Rhaenys por deseo, y aunque llevase la sangre de dragón en sus venas no podía imaginar si quiera besar a Robb de la manera en que lo haría una amante si desear vomitar, él era su primo y jamás lo vería de otra manera.

—Algo llego para usted esta mañana, mi señora—Maestre Luwin respondió amablemente por su amor por el conocimiento y aprendizaje de la historia antigua. De vez en cuando, a la joven le gustaba servir al hombre mayor como su ayudante respecto a la curación, ademas de aprender al mismo tiempo la historia de Poniente y el mundo en general. El anciano siempre habia creído que ella era una joven singular cuando habia sido más joven al desear aprender y ayudarlo tan fervientemente, y sus creencias se habian cumplido cuando ella se habia vuelto la prueba de que la magia aún existía y que ella podía dominarla con tan solo mover un dedo. Él habia aprendido en la Ciudadela de los maestres acerca de la magia antigua y sus secretos, sabiendo que esta se hallaba perdida o dormida en el mundo, sin embargo una niña pequeña habia logrado despertarla. El día en que la joven Targaryen habia caído desmayada por la experiencia de descubrir la magia en su interior, habia visto el cielo nocturno desde la recama de la niña ser surcado por un cometa de un color azul helado como el hielo—y creo que querrá verlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño con inquietud, pero aun asi siguió al anciano por las escaleras hacia arriba en silencio hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones del maestre. El anciano abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar, y ella jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosamente con un sentimiento extraño burbujear en su pecho. La habitación del maestre era pequeña, pero muy limpia y organizada como era de esperarse de un hombre de la razón. Las llamas de la chimenea estaban muriendo, tan solo unas cuantas brazas brillaban dando un poco de su calor a la habitación, a ella nunca le habia importado particularmente el frio. Una vez en su niñez, habia perdido sus guantes, congelando accidentalmente las vigas de madera que soportaban las estructuras en los patios de Invernalia, y recubriéndolas con hielo en intrincados diseños helados con copos de nieve hermosos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza de lo que habia hecho, los norteños no habian visto más que el acto de magia de una bruja con el alma congelada, viéndola como si fuese un monstruo que debería haber muerto hace muchísimo tiempo, y reclamándole a su tío que debía marcharse.

Hermione habia estado tan triste ese día, que habia salido corriendo por las puertas de Invernalia mientras una tormenta de nieve con un frio tan congelante que llegaba a los huesos asolaba la capital del Norte. Habia podido escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de Maggy la Rana, culpándola de las tormentas que se generaban siendo estas causadas por sus emociones fuera de control, y en ese momento la tristeza. El frio habia congelado las aguas, obligando a los norteños a resguardarse en los interiores del castillo para intentar calentarse, sin embargo su tío Ned igualmente habia salido a encontrarla, a pesar de que habia causado una tormenta de tal envergadura.

Ella pudo ver la nieve pintar de blanco el norte, y el frio glacial congelar el agua, asi como los árboles, amenazando con matar a los animales de hipotermia. Sin embargo, ella no lo sentía, no sentía el frio amenazando con volver azul su piel y congelarle la carne y  sangre, no podía sentir el frio en su cuerpo porque su alma ya estaba congelada y la sangre del dragón corría por sus venas para mantener su corazón cálido. El anciano le hizo un gesto para que pudiese sentar en una silla junto a la chimenea, y asi lo hizo. Unos momentos más tarde, el maestre volteo con una carta y una caja de madera oscura en sus manos. Cuando tomo asiento en la silla junto a ella coloco la carta y caja en su regazo.

—Léala, dulce niña—Él de indico con suavidad, mientras ella le sonreía ligeramente con simpatía. Sus ojos como estrellas analizaron el pergamino un segundo, para que luego sus manos enguantadas desenrollaran el papel con cuidado, y comenzara a leerlo conteniendo la adrenalina en su pecho, por alguna razón estuviera ansiosa y expectante, y sentía una extraña sensación respecto a la caja en su regazo.

_Mi querida niña:_

_Te envió esta carta y este regalo, porque creo que ha llegado el tiempo en que sean tuyos. Quizás no hemos llegado a conocernos personalmente, pero he escuchado los rumores acerca de ti, pequeña. He oído las historias de como una pequeña niña logro despertar a la magia dormida por cientos de años para convertirse en una Reina de Hielo, al igual que los rumores que sostienen que esa joven puede ser la reencarnacion de la reina guerrera Visenya empuñando a Hermana Oscura, pero con la actitud gentil de Rhaenys._

_Ahora no soy más que un viejo moribundo, pero no he olvidado al resto de mi familia. Cuando la maldicion asolo Valyria, los Targaryen fuimos los únicos que sobrevivieron, y nuestra dinastía unifico los Siete Reinos por casi tres siglos. Los Targaryen somos sangre de dragón, somos guerreros y conquistadores como lo fue Aegon I, somos una dinastía forjada por fuego y sellada con sangre._

_Nunca llegue a ambicionar demasiado, tan solo tuve el deseo de convertirme en un maestre, pero estoy seguro que tú estás destinada a lograr grandes cosas, dulce niña. El Trono de Hierro siempre ha pertenecido a nuestra familia gracias a Aegon I, y gracias al feroz aliento de Balerion. Ahora, te pertenece a ti por derecho de nacimiento a pesar de las leyes impuestas a nuestra dinastía por la reclamación de Rhaenyra ocasionando la Danza de Dragones. Somos los últimos Targaryen junto a tus tíos exiliados cruzando el Mar Angosto.  Viserys y Daenerys han vivido toda su vida de manera errante para evitar ser asesinados por el rencor dirigido a nuestra Casa, pero estoy seguro de que algún día se encontraran y recuperaran los Siete Reinos juntos. Según las leyes, querida, el derecho al trono actualmente es de tu tío, pero creo que alguien más grande debería sentarse en el Trono de Hierro._

_Has sido criada como un Stark en Invernalia, pero jamás debes olvidar lo que eres realmente; eres hielo y fuego. Un buen gobernante debe saber cuándo optar por la justicia o la misericordia, y sé que tú podrás elegir con sabiduría. He oído los rumores que dicen que tu alma está congelada, pero yo no creo que seas tan fría como todos se empeñan en pensar, creo que si tu alma está congelada entonces tu corazón debe ser fuego puro. Espero que este regalo pueda ayudarte a lograr grandes hazañas, y a recuperar lo que siempre le ha pertenecido a nuestra familia. Solo espero vivir lo suficiente para ver como surgimos de las cenizas que todos pensaban que nos habíamos convertido. El tiempo no perdona a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos, pero estoy seguro de que si alguien puede traerlos de vuelta; eres tú._

_He vivido demasiado, y he tenido que vivir con el peso de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida como si fuesen una sombra acechándome, quizás, algún día te enfrentes a decisiones tan grandes como las mías. No puedo saber predecir futuro, pero puedo darte un poco de mi sabiduría: el amor es la muerte del deber. Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, pequeña, has vivido toda tu vida sin padres debido a la decisión que tomo el tuyo. Rhaegar debió elegir entre el amor que sentía por Lyanna Stark y el deber de permanecer junto a su esposa e hijos, y él para desgracia del reino decidió amar._

_Sé que debe ser duro para ti pensar que eres el fruto de un amor que ocasiono tanto dolor, sangre, y muerte, ademas de la caída de la casa a la cual perteneces, pero eres su hija y nada podrá cambiar eso. Rhaegar se vio dividido, y como todos los hombres fue probado por los dioses, quizás fue débil, pero si no lo hubiese sido tu no estarías leyendo esta carta. No temas amar a pesar de todo, sé que debes temer repetir la historia de tu madre cuando todos dicen que eres su viva imagen, pero en tu caso quizás el amor pueda descongelar un alma de hielo. La historia de Lyanna y Rhaegar fue dura, pero ellos decidieron elegir el amor sobre su deber, y de esa elección naciste tu; entre sangre y rosas azules, en medio de una guerra con el olor a sangre, sal y humo en todas partes._

_Tu puedes ser amable, misericordiosa, gentil y cálida con tu pueblo y seres amados, pero fría, decidida y mortal con quienes se atrevan a desafiarte. Tu madre desciende de los Primeros Hombres y los antiguos reyes del invierno, y tu padre de Valyria con la sangre del dragón corriendo por las venas; eres invierno y verano, hielo y fuego; esta en tu naturaleza. Confió en que serás capaz de demostrar lo que Aerys no pudo, ser quizás algún día, ser una Reina más grande que todos los gobernantes anteriores a ti, demostrar la grandeza de la que es capaz un Targaryen._

_Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero no quiero lamentar no habértelos dado, al menos en tus manos continuaran junto a la sangre del dragón, en familia. Ya no puedo ayudarlos a reclamar lo que nos pertenece, soy un hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche y un maestre atado al servicio, a pesar de mi apellido ya soy un verdadero Targaryen, pero aun si mí, contigo y tus tíos; el dragón tiene tres cabezas. Espero que algún día puedas venir a visitarme, eres de los miembros de la poca familia que me queda y la que se encuentra más cercana a mí, si puedes has una visita a este anciano, dulce niña._

_Con cariño…_

_Aemon Targaryen._

—La carta llego del Castillo Negro esta mañana, maestre Aemon la envió específicamente para ti—Maestre Luwin anuncio, sabiendo que habia terminado de leer la carta. Hermione parpadeo con tristeza, mientras una delicada lágrima caía por su mejilla gracias a las palabras de Aemon Targaryen; ella pudo sentir en cada palabra la sabiduría ganada gracias al dolor que poseía el maestre. La Reina de Hielo limpio su lágrima con el pulgar sin atreverse a ver al maestre de Invernalia, ella dobló el papel con sumo cuidado y cariño con la intención de guardarlo como uno de sus pequeños tesoros—. Tanto la carta como la caja se han mantenido intactos, mi señora—Hermione trago saliva intentado controlar sus emociones, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, para luego suspirar y liberar todas las emociones que burbujeaban en su pecho.

La joven Targaryen negó con la cabeza ligeramente, para despues reparar en la caja en su regazo. Sus elegantes dedos enguantados tocaron la madera, mientras un escalofrió de ansiedad la recorría, y pudo escuchar al abrirla un gruñido salvaje resonando en sus oídos mientras el fuego de las velas se estremecía, ella frunció el ceño confundida por lo que veía, pero despues de unos segundos de analogía cayo en cuenta y sus ojos se abrieron.  Tres grandes piedras escamosas descansaban en el interior de madera, uno era de color rojo con vetas un ligero color anaranjado, el segundo era de color negro con una sombra purpura, y el tercero era distinto a los demas, era lisa de un tono azul helado como si fuese un zafiro brillando. Ella metió sus manos temblando en el interior de la caja y sostuvo el huevo rojo con ambas manos.

—Son huevos de dragón—Hermione respiro con conmoción, observando la mirada en ampliamiento del maestre Luwin al igual que ella—pensé que todos se extinguieron en el reinado de Aegon III—añadió al recordar sus lecciones de historia. Los dragones siempre le habian causado intriga y fascinación; criaturas indomables con el aliento que surcaban los cielos escupiendo llamas. Ella soñaba con dragones, siempre eran tres dragones los cuales invadían sus sueños, pero no tenían precisamente un aliento de fuego.

—Tres huevos de dragón—Maestre Luwin tartamudeo con la sorpresa dominando sus características de edad—convertidos en piedra por el tiempo mismo, no son más que reliquias ahora—negó con la cabeza al verlos de mejor manera. Ella frunció el ceño mientras sentía el huevo a través de sus guantes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba simplemente quitar la prenda de sus manos y tocar verdaderamente algo, y sentir la textura del huevo contra su piel pálida. A pesar de los guantes, podía sentir algo extraño en ellos, como si se estuviesen agitando, ademas de un rugido salvaje en sus oídos— ¿puedo sostener uno, mi señora?

—Por supuesto—La belleza de cabello blanco respondió con una sonrisa gentil en sus labios, mientras le daba un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Luwin sujeto el huevo de color negro, el asombro claramente visible en sus ojos—. No pueden eclosionar, ¿verdad? —dedujo tristemente. Sin embargo, aunque estos parecieran piedras como si la oportunidad de vivir les hubiese sido arrebata, podía sentir dentro de ellos la sombra de la vida, la cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para ser despertada—. Ellos son hermosos—admitió mientras observaba el huevo de color azul liso como un zafiro pulido.

—Su familia solía tener dragones, Hermione—Luwin le recordó, y ella asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente ante el emblema de su Casa: un dragón tricéfalo escarlata sobre un fondo negro, hecho para representar a los conquistadores y los tres dragones usados durante la guerra—. Ellos no pueden salir del huevo, pero aun asi Maestre Aemon quiso que fuesen suyos—continúo con suavidad, entregándole el huevo negro nuevamente, y ella lo deposito en su lugar en la caja nuevamente, acariciando un segundo el huevo azul—. Son invaluables ahora—comento con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—El dragón tiene tres cabezas—Hermione repitió las palabras de Aemon en la carta que este le habia escrito, observando los tres huevos de dragón en la caja de madera—. Yo los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario—declaro de manera solemne, apretando el huevo rojo contra su pecho de manera protectora para él. Los dragones habian sido las criaturas más increíbles de todas antes de su extinción, fuego hecho carne, y protegería esos huevos como si fuesen sus hijos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, Hermione es muy parecida a Elsa en poderes. Al igual que la Reina de Arendelle puede controlar el invierno, rigiendo ese poder con sus emociones, aunque ambas dejaran de ser tan parecidas más adelante cuando la historia avance.
> 
> La Reina de Hielo tambien tiene dragones, estos otorgados por Aemon, huevos sobrevivientes de Aegon III que perdieron la capacidad de eclosionar por el tiempo, aunque la historia no sería divertida si no nacieran, asi que les quiero pedir su opinión respecto a que nombre darles.
> 
> Hermione es una dama guerrera, una mezcla de la reina guerrera Visenya, y la reina favorita de Aegon I; Rhaenys la cual es descrita como una dama tensa. Ademas, ella es como Lyanna Stark respecto a apariencia y personalidad, pero también como Rhaegar.
> 
> Siendo honesta, adoro la historia de Lyanna y Rhaegar es como la historia de Romeo y Julieta, Tristán e Isolda o Anakin y Amidala, es una pena que hayan muerto ambos. Si aman tanto como yo a ambos, les recomiendo leer un fanfic titulado: “Hell is empty”, está en ingles pero aun asi es muy bueno y esta completo.
> 
> ¡Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
